Erreurs
by Wand
Summary: Aleesa Harris prit les mains de son futur mari, Draco Malfoy, qui était debout devant elle, et sourit quand il chassa une larme qui coulait des yeux de la jeune fille… « Si quelqu’un ici a une raison pour que ces deux ne se marient pas, parlez maintenant
1. Chapter 1

Erreurs

**Auteur :** strawberrylemonade520

**Titre original :** Mistakes

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings, que je maudis et que je maudirais toujours pour avoir tué Sirius Black…

Me revoilà avec une autre fic ! C'est une Draco/Hermione et il y a 15 chapitres. Je suis seulement la traductrice, et l'auteur est strawberrylemonade520, alias Camille. Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Petite dédicace à Yshtia.

Chapitre 1 : L'interruption 

Draco Malfoy était devant son miroir avec un sourire éclairant son visage tandis qu'il ajustait sa cravate autour de son cou. Il avait réussi à s'habiller, et il était merveilleusement beau dans son nouveau smoking noir. Il se retourna et regarda son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

« Bien, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? » demanda Draco en croisant les bras, avec un grand sourire au lèvres.

« Oh comme si tu avais besoin de mon avis… » répondit sarcastiquement Blaise « Tu sais très bien que tu es superbe. Par Merlin je n'arrive pas à **croire** que tu vas te marier ! »

« Oui, moi non plus, mais je l'aime » sourit simplement Draco, en se retournant une nouvelle fois vers le miroir pour se regarder. Il était heureux.

_Oui, je sais_, Blaise était fier de Draco. Draco avait appris à sortir de sa carapace, mais seulement devant lui et **elle**, mais c'était assez pour Blaise. Blaise savait qu'il était le même gars qui était sorti de Poudlard sept ans auparavant, et qu'il le serait toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait se marier.

« Hé, tu sais » commença Draco en regardant la pièce autour de lui « je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle aime cet endroit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut se marier dans une chapelle, mais si ça peut la rendre heureuse. »

« Hmm. C'est une idée sympa. »

« Oui, il vaudrait mieux. Parce ça me coûte la peau du cul ! »

Blaise éclata de rire, Draco et lui savaient tous les deux que les dépenses pour le mariage n'étaient pas si énormes pour un Malfoy.

« Bon, le mariage commence dans 15 minutes, allons-y. »

Quand l'orgue de la chapelle commença à jouer la marche nuptiale, Blaise prit subtilement le bras de Draco tandis qu'ils étaient devant l'autel.

« Hé, tu es prêt ? » chuchota Blaise.

« Aussi prêt que je le suis d'habitude » répliqua-t-il.

Dans un mouvement lent, le public composé d'une centaine de personne se leva, tourna le dos à l'autel et regarda la belle jeune femme qui descendait l'allée centrale. Elle portait une robe blanche sans bretelle qui s'élargissait à partir de sa taille. Elle avait un long voile blanc qui laissait échapper des pétales de roses à chacun de ses pas. Quand elle eut rejoint l'autel son père lui lâcha le bras, l'embrassa et la laissa à Draco. L'assistance s'assit, tous avaient de grands sourires sur le visage et quelques appareils photo magiques prenaient des clichés.

Aleesa Harris prit les mains de son futur mari, Draco Malfoy, qui était debout devant elle, et sourit quand il chassa une larme qui coulait des yeux de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait à peine respirer quand elle était devant l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, et elle était prête à être sa femme.

Le prêtre énonça tous les mots habituels à ce genre d'événement alors qu'ils n'écoutaient qu'à peine. Ils étaient là, main dans la main, se regardant droit dans les yeux tandis que leurs yeux criaient 'je t'aime' l'un à l'autre.

« Si quelqu'un ici a une raison pour que ces deux ne se marient pas, parlez maintenant ou taisez-vous pour l'éternité » déclara le prêtre.

Tout d'un coup l'assistance se retourna d'un bloc vers l'arrière de l'église pour voir qui venait d'ouvrir à grand bruit la porte. I y avait une jeune femme dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses boucles de cheveux frisaient car visiblement elle venait juste de courir, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et elle parlait d'une voix difficilement audible.

« Arrêtez… » murmura la mystérieuse jeune femme.

L'assistance expira et la mariée réalisa que plus personne ne faisait attention à elle. Il était impossible d'exprimer l'expression de fureur qui se peint sur le visage d'Aleesa quand elle vit qu'on venait de ruiner le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle ne se tourna pas vers Draco, heureusement d'ailleurs car elle aurait pu le gifler. En effet Draco paraissait simplement abasourdi, dans ses yeux on ne voyait pas de rage, simplement de l'incrédulité. _Par Merlin._

« Arrêtez… Arrêtez… NON ! » cria Hermione Granger en fermant ses yeux et en s'écroulant sur le sol.


	2. Au moins une semaine

Erreurs

**Auteur :** strawberrylemonade520

**Titre original :** Mistakes

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings, que je maudis et que je maudirais toujours pour avoir tué Sirius Black…

Me revoilà avec une autre fic ! C'est une Draco/Hermione et il y a 15 chapitres. Je suis seulement la traductrice, et l'auteur est strawberrylemonade520, alias Camille, une Américaine (personne n'est parfait… Non, je rigole bien sûr, cette fille est super). Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Petite dédicace à Yshtia qui est d'accord avec moi pour dire que HP6 ne vaut vraiment pas les autres HP ! Donc s'il y a quelqu'un de d'accord avec nous, qu'il se manifeste et on enverra une Beuglante à JKR !

Chapitre 2 : Au moins une semaine 

Hermione Granger se réveilla une heure et demie plus tard, mais elle resta les yeux fermés car elle avait un mal de crâne qui commençait à monter. Elle ne se rappelait plus tellement ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle savait qu'elle avait agit sous une impulsion et qu'elle était responsable d'un gâchis. Doucement, les récents évènements lui revenaient en mémoire. _Oh mon Dieu. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça. La vie de Draco ne me regarde plus… Et sa pauvre femme. FEMME ! Est-ce qu'ils se sont mariés ? Attends Hermione, ça n'a pas d'importance. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je dis, bien sûr que c'est important ! J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas mariés… Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée ?_

Au lieu de pleurer, de peur d'aggraver son mal de tête, elle décida de penser aux moments heureux de son existence…

C'était un bel été, sept ans auparavant, il faisait chaud et le soleil chauffait directement le dos d'Hermione tandis qu'elle était assise sur le bord du Lac de Poudlard. Il y avait un faible vent et elle passa ses douces boucles brunes derrière ses oreilles en prévision d'un coup de vent plus fort. Elle était assis sur un rocher dans une robe d'été bleue qui se gonflait avec le vent. Hermione avait un sourire qui lui éclairait le visage, car elle regardait une scène assez comique.

« Bon, je vais réussir à le faire marcher cette fois » déclara Draco, frustré qui était dans l'eau, avec son pantalon roulé au dessus de ses genoux, et ses chaussures sur un rocher proche. Il regardait d'un air sceptique l'appareil photo Moldu dans ses mains, essayant de ne pas le laisser tomber dans l'eau après qu'il ait pris accidentellement deux photos de lui - en pensant prendre des photos d'Hermione. Maintenant il n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre l'appareil photo dans la bonne direction.

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant son amour se débattre avec l'objet Moldu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Il n'y a rien de marrant » déclara Draco, tendu.

« Oh Draco. Tourne le vers moi en premier et **ensuite** appuie sur le bouton. Et grouille-toi ! Je ne peux pas rester assise dans cette position quatre cent ans. »

« Vraiment ? Et bien ça ne me dérangerais pas de te mettre dans une position plus confortable » sourit-il.

« Draco… »

« Okay, okay. Si tu es gentille on fera ça après. »

Elle soupira « donne le moi. »

« Viens le prendre » sourit-il de nouveau.

« Draco Malfoy cette eau est glacée. Il n'y a pas moyen que je… Non… Non… Draco arrête ! » avertit Hermione quand il sortit en courant de l'eau, la prit dans ses bras et retourna dans l'eau, la serrant contre lui.

« Draco, je suis sérieuse, repose-moi par terre. »

« Okay ma puce, si tu insiste ! »

« AHHH ! »

Hermione cria quand il la jeta dans l'eau avant de la suivre. Il la regarda intensément quand elle se releva, passant ses cheveux sur un de ses épaules et essayant d'enlever l'eau.

« Tu vas payer pour ça » déclara-t-elle tandis que des gouttelettes d'eau ruisselaient et brillaient sur son visage grâce au soleil. Draco saisit l'opportunité et prit une photo – de la bonne manière – Hermione lui sourit et il lui dit simplement « bien. Superbe. » Puis il passa ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Draco sourit et ils restèrent dans l'eau, s'embrassant.

Hermione poussa un long soupir exaspéré quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans la chapelle mais elle était dans une nouvelle pièce, allongée sur un lit bleu. Elle entendit des gens dehors parler en s'éloignant, aussi elle se dit qu'ils partaient. _Uh oh_. Elle se releva et ouvrit doucement la porte pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait. Hermione vit des sorciers et des sorcières quitter la chapelle avec des visages désappointés. Soudain apparut deux jeunes femmes habillées en demoiselles d'honneur qui essayaient de retenir une femme en colère qui parlait de vengeance et de malédiction, cette femme semblait se diriger droit vers l'endroit où était Hermione. Rapidement, Hermione ferma la porte et retourna sur le lit. BAM ! La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et trois jeunes femmes entrèrent, toutes regardant Hermione avec un air furieux.

La première jeune femme habillée d'une robe de demoiselle d'honneur bleue s'approcha d'Hermione car Aleesa était maintenue en arrière par l'autre demoiselle d'honneur, Aleesa était en train de se demander qu'elle était la première insulte qu'elle lâcherait.

« Bonjour, je suis Shelia et voici May » déclara la jeune femme en montrant l'autre demoiselle d'honneur à sa gauche. « Nous ne savons pas qui tu es mais j'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour justifier ta présence. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, aussi elle dit simplement « je suis Hermione, Hermione Gran… »

« Par Merlin mais tu pensais à quoi ! » la coupa Aleesa. Hermione resta silencieuse, elle se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir réfléchi à la réaction de la future mariée.

« Je suis désolée mais… »

« Désolée ? **Désolée** ? Es-tu au courant que c'était le jour le plus important de ma vie ! Le jour de mon mariage ! »

« Je… Je… »

« Et sais-tu que je ne pourrais pas me remarier tout de suite ? Il faudra que j'attende au moins une semaine puisque tu nous a interrompu. Tu n'as même pas donné la raison pour laquelle on ne pourrait pas être ensemble alors nous avons dû annuler la cérémonie… **ma** cérémonie ! Maintenant Draco et moi nous ne pouvons pas retourner à la chapelle dans moins d'une semaine ! » Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Et tu sais quoi ? » rajouta la mariée « Cela va prendre probablement encore plus de plus car nous avons dû TOUT annuler ! Les traiteurs, l'hôtel, l'endroit où nous aurions dû faire la réception… » elle continua de lister toutes les choses qui avaient dû être annulées, son visage devenant de plus en plus haineux au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle allait devoir tout replanifier. Sa voix se transforma en un murmure et elle s'assit doucement.

« Par Merlin… C'est comme si j'allais me remarier… de nouveau » la belle mariée commença à pleurer tandis que ses deux amies la réconfortaient. Hermione se sentit coupable, énormément coupable et elle n'eut plus qu'une envie, courir, courir loin d'ici.

Après quelques minutes, Aleesa Harris se redressa avec des joues rouges, des yeux gonflés et un visage effondré. Elle regarda Hermione et lui dit « Hermione, tu es une pute sans cœur et pathétique. Tu es tellement seule que tu as eu besoin de me prendre ma joie pour agrémenter ta misère. J'espère que tu es heureuse. »

Elle arrêta d'arpenter la pièce tandis que les autres femmes suivaient ses déplacements. Elle fit un autre aller-retour et déclara « Oh, d'ailleurs, tu n'es pas invité pour mon prochain mariage donc ce ne sera même pas nécessaire d'essayer de l'annuler de nouveau ! » puis elle partit en claquant la porte.

Hermione écouta les paroles d'Aleesa et commença à pleurer dans ses mains. Elle pleurait pour Aleesa, pour Draco, et pour sa conduite lamentable. _Peut-être qu'elle a raison… Peut-être que je suis réellement désespérée._

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement pour la deuxième fois de la journée. _Pas encore_, pensa-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux et en regardant par dessus son épaule pour voir qui était derrière elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et la peine qu'elle ressentait devint plus forte.

« Hermione… »

**Reviews :**

L'auteur est sadique n'est-ce pas ? Désolée, il ne faut pas s'en prendre à moi, je ne suis que la pauvre traductrice… Merci pour vos reviews, il me font toujours autant plaisir.

**Faby.fan :** Je pense que cela répond à beaucoup de tes questions. Pour choisir mes fics, c'est simple, je regarde les fics anglaises avec les persos qui me plaisent qui ont le plus de reviews, puis je les lis et ensuite j'écris à l'auteur pour avoir son autorisation. C'est sûr que c'est un peu (beaucoup) discriminant de regarder le nombre de reviews mais ça permet de se faire une idée !

**Yshtia :** Merci ma grande ! D'ailleurs tu m'as apellé ma grande dans ton review… Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des gens qui attrapent des torticolis car ils doivent renverser leur tête pour regarder les autres… Bon, okay, j'exagère… Je suis contente, j'ai quelques jours de repos en plus, vu que je ne commence à bosser que mardi (à 7h00 à Paris, bonjour le lever tôt !) et tu sais l'horreur : il y aura des veillées piscine ! Beurk, j'aime pas l'eau, j'aime pas la piscine et là en plus j'ai un bronzage horrible, genre bras, épaules, et jambes cramées jusqu'au dessus des genoux et le reste c'est… tout blanc ! Génial, je sens que je vais apprécier ! Bisous

Maraudeusement

Sirius, membre de l'AVGF

**Moumoute32 :** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

**Ginger :** Voilà la suite, pour une fois j'ai été rapide ! Mais je pars mardi travailler donc pas d'ordinateur pendant 2 semaines…


	3. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire

Erreurs

**Auteur :** strawberrylemonade520

**Titre original :** Mistakes

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings, que je maudis et que je maudirais toujours pour avoir tué Sirius Black…

Me revoilà avec une autre fic ! C'est une Draco/Hermione et il y a 15 chapitres. Je suis seulement la traductrice, et l'auteur est strawberrylemonade520, alias Camille, une Américaine (personne n'est parfait… Non, je rigole bien sûr, cette fille est super). Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Petite dédicace à Yshtia qui est d'accord avec moi pour dire que HP6 ne vaut vraiment pas les autres HP ! Donc s'il y a quelqu'un de d'accord avec nous, qu'il se manifeste et on enverra une Beuglante à JKR !

Chapitre 3 : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire 

Hermione chassa les larmes de ses yeux quand elle l'entendit dire doucement son nom, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle ne soit pas en train de rêver.

« Hermione » dit Draco, rentrant calmement dans la pièce et fermant la porte. Il contempla son ancien amour allongée sur le lit et se dirigea en hésitant vers elle. Draco savait qu'il aurait dû être furieux contre elle pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais pour une raison étrange il ne sentait pas une once de ressentiment en lui.

« Draco » murmura-t-elle.

« Salut… » lui répondit-il toujours aussi calmement en arrêtant de la regarder. Il s'assit sur le lit et passa, fatigué, ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle était sûre que ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée qu'il faisait ce geste.

Après un long moment de silence inconfortable et de regards en coin, Hermione commença à parler.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de se soustraire à son regard.

« J'ai été mieux » soupira-t-il en regardant le sol.

« Moi aussi » murmura-t-elle.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau de parler. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler maintenant, même s'ils essayaient, leurs visages disaient tout et les pensées fourmillaient dans leurs têtes.

La tête de Draco était pleine de confusion. Il savait qu'il aimait Aleesa, mais il savait aussi qu'il aimerait toujours Hermione. Il pensait à elle chaque jour, mais assez rapidement pour que son visage apparaisse pour aussitôt disparaître. Il lui suffisait d'arrêter d'y penser et de la reléguer au fond de son cerveau. Mais maintenant qu'elle était assise devant lui, les sentiments revenaient par millions pour la première fois.

« Draco… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je… Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas ruiner ton mariage… Je voulais juste… Oh, et ta pauvre fiancée… Elle est adorable, vraiment… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne veux pas que tu repousses ton mariage à cause de moi… »

Le discours d'Hermione était décousu, elle mentait comme un arracheur de dents. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se marie, ça lui briserait le cœur, une **nouvelle** fois. Mais si ça pouvait le rendre heureux…

« Hermione. Arrête »elle s'arrêta immédiatement, stupéfaite par le ton sec de sa voix.

« Wow, qu'est-ce que je fais là, je suis tellement stupide » se dit-elle pour elle-même, d'une toute petite voix.

« Oui… Tu es stupide » ajouta Draco en continuant de fixer le sol.

« Pardon ? » elle le regarda, insultée.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici Hermione ? Pour te venger ? Tu me hais tellement parce que je t'ai quitté ? Je suis désolé… Bon, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est la seule chose de ma vie que je regrette… Et je ne regrette jamais… » il s'arrêta de lui même et soupira « mais le fait est que tu ne peux pas revenir sept ans après le jour de mon mariage et essayer de tout changer. »

Hermione sentait que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus humides alors qu'elle essayait de retenir les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Le visage de Draco ne montrait pas combien il se sentait mal. Il détestait la faire pleurer et ne désirait qu'une chose : la serrer dans ses bras. En vérité il voulait la supplier de rester et de lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait sept ans auparavant, mais il ne **devait** pas faire ça.

« NON, je ne suis pas venue pour me venger ! Je suis venue parce que je pensais pouvoir t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie… »

« **Ma** vie ? Hermione, toi et moi on sait bien que tu n'as pas fait ça pour moi. Tu pensais seulement à ce que tu voulais… »

« Tu sais quoi ? TRES BIEN ! Oublie que je suis venue, oublie tout – et tu sais de quoi je veux parler ! – oublie moi parce qu'après je ne me sentirais pas coupable de t'oublier » cria-t-elle en le fixant du regard, avant de quitter la pièce et de claquer la porte.

Draco resta les yeux fixés sur la porte, puis mis sa tête dans ses mains en signe de défaite. Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas cette dernière phrase mais chacun des mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Avant qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait, il se leva et la suivit.

Hermione couru dans le vestibule et s'effondra dans le salon en continuant de pleurer encore plus fort. Quand elle se calma elle mit ses jambes contre sa poitrine, se pelotonna et posa sa tête dans ses bras, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentit qu'on lui tapait l'épaule. Elle se retourna et rencontra le regard d'un de ses anciens amis qui lui souriait et déclara…

« D'accord Granger, comme je vois que parler ne marche pas, on va essayer à ma manière. »

**RAR :**

Attention, les paris sont ouverts, qui est cet ancien ami ?

**Elaviel :** Merci beaucoup Elaviel, mais malheureusement je pense que tu vas me détester encore plus pour cette fin… C'est pas de ma faute !

**Keep Hope :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

**Dragonia :** Si tu as été voir la fic Anglaise (euh… Non… Américaine !) tu dois avoir les réponses à tes questions ! Sinon il va falloir attendre encore un peu car les indices arrivent petits bouts par petits bouts !

**Sika.sika :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu apprécies !

**Moumoute32 :** Petite précision, je ne fais que traduire cette fic, l'auteur est une Américaine, strawberrylemonade520, donc tu as l'espoir que ça aille plus vite qu'une fic à écrire !


	4. Battre le fer quand il est chaud

Erreurs

**Auteur :** strawberrylemonade520

**Titre original :** Mistakes

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings, que je maudis et que je maudirais toujours pour avoir tué Sirius Black…

Me revoilà avec une autre fic ! C'est une Draco/Hermione et il y a 15 chapitres. Je suis seulement la traductrice, et l'auteur est strawberrylemonade520, alias Camille, une Américaine (personne n'est parfait… Non, je rigole bien sûr, cette fille est super). Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Petite dédicace à Yshtia qui est d'accord avec moi pour dire que HP6 ne vaut vraiment pas les autres HP ! Donc s'il y a quelqu'un de d'accord avec nous, qu'il se manifeste et on enverra une Beuglante à JKR !

Chapitre 4 : Battre le fer quand il est chaud 

Hermione leva les yeux et lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse l'aider à se relever. Puis elle se frotta les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire. Un moment passa, puis elle lui dit « Blaise, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

« Oh, bien sûr. Tu as l'air parfaitement bien en effet » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

« La ferme. »

« Allez Granger, ne soit pas aussi têtue. Je sais que tu es en colère… Et je ne suis pas heureux moi non plus, et je pense qu'on pourrait tirer profit de la situation si on s'alliait. »

« De quoi parles-tu Blaise ? Draco est ton meilleur ami, donc de quoi pourrais-tu bénéficier ? »

« Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami, mais il n'est plus le même depuis que tu l'as quitté… »

« Depuis que **je** l'ai quitté ? Ce n'est PAS ainsi que cela s'est passé. »

« Et bien c'est comme ça que je l'ai vu… »

« Tu ne connais même pas la moitié de ce qui s'est passé alors je te suggère d'arrêter là ! »

« Okay ! J'ai tort, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé alors excuse-moi de faire des suppositions. Je veux juste dire que cette nuit où vous êtes revenus grâce au Porteauloin, tu l'as giflé et tu es parti de l'autre côté. Puis tu n'as plus quitté Potter ou Weasley si bien que je n'ai jamais pu te poser de questions… Et chaque fois que j'essayais d'interroger Draco il me regardait avec des yeux de meurtrier. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'engueuler avec toi Granger, je sais que tu veux qu'il revienne avec toi, alors écoute-moi. »

On aurait dit qu'Hermione combattait de nouveau les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux tandis qu'elle se remémorait la nuit que Blaise avait mentionnée. Elle l'approuva de la tête.

« D'accord. »

« Je t'en prie. »

« Je n'ai pas dit merci… »

« Hermione ! » s'écria Draco, qui courait dans le vestibule, ce qui fit tourner en même temps les têtes de Blaise et de la jeune fille dans sa direction. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il regarda son meilleur ami avec confusion. « Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'étais juste en train de parler à Granger, elle semble perturbée » déclara-t-il sans détours.

« Oui, je sais qu'elle est perturbée, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais pourquoi es-**tu** là ? »

« OHHH ! Pourquoi je suis **là** ? J'ai trouvé ! Vois-tu, c'était **supposé** être un mariage avant que… »

« BLAISE ! »

« Je rigole. Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais juste en train de parler avec elle. »

« Très bien, mais maintenant j'ai besoin de parler avec elle » déclara Draco, agacé.

« Draco, peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de te parler, moi » dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

« Hermione, n'agit pas comme une enfant… »

« J'ai 24 ans et je n'ai pas d'enfant, donc s'il te plait ne me compare pas à un enfant » déclara Hermione, toujours un peu offensée par les mots qu'ils avaient eu durant leur dispute quelques minutes avant.

« Hermione, s'il te plait… »

« Supplier n'est pas très attirant chéri » l'interrompit Aleesa qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce en jeans avec un chemisier blanc. Elle avait enlevé son maquillage et ses accessoires pour le mariage. Hermione, Blaise et Draco la regardèrent et ne savaient pas trop quoi dire.

« Bon. Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je pense que je m'en souviendrais. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu fais encore dans ma chapelle. Tu ne m'as pas causé assez de tort ? » demanda Aleesa avec un petit sourire collé sur son visage.

Pour une raison inconnue, Hermione se sentait inférieure à Aleesa. Elle l'était probablement. Elle avait une sorte de présence qui disait « j'ai du pouvoir, ne l'oublie pas ». Elle était probablement un peu plus gentille quand on la connaissait, mais elle était dangereuse si on n'était pas de son côté, et Hermione était certainement du mauvais côté.

« Je… Heu… »

« Oui, elle a fait assez de dégâts, alors maintenant tu viens avec moi **mon amour** » déclara Blaise fièrement en s'avançant vers Hermione. Hermione eut l'impression que le sang se retirait de son visage. Bien sûr ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle ne pouvait pas le contredire car Aleesa l'aurait Avada Kedevratisée en une seconde. Cependant, son silence fit penser à Draco que Blaise disait la vérité. Elle se sentit défaillir et eu besoin de s'asseoir. Elle trouva un pichet d'eau et se versa un verre.

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent en même temps Aleesa et Draco, mais Aleesa n'entendit l'exclamation de surprise de Draco car elle était trop ahurie pour entendre quelque chose.

« Tu pourrais expliquer Blaise ? « demanda Draco en essayant d'être aussi calme qu'il le pouvait, mais ses oreilles commençaient sérieusement à lui chauffer.

« Tu sais Draco, aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire d'un an à Hermione et moi… »

Blaise fut de nouveau interrompu mais cette fois ce fut par Hermione. Quand elle entendit sa dernière affirmation alors qu'elle était en train de boire, elle recracha l'eau sur la table, posa son verre et tomba en arrière.

Instinctivement, Draco s'élança vers elle, mais il fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule.

« Hey Draco ! Je pense que je peux m'en charger ! » déclara Blaise assez fort pour qu'Aleesa puisse l'entendre, mais ensuite il lui murmura à l'oreille « on se retrouve dans le hall dans cinq minutes. Fais-moi confiance, Hermione et moi ne sommes pas ensembles. »

Draco se sentit revivre mais il était toujours aussi embrouillé, il quitta la pièce avec contrariété.

Blaise sourit à Aleesa et s'approcha d'Hermione. Quand elle entendit Blaise s'asseoir à côté d'elle elle l'attrapa par la cravate pour que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres.

« Blaise, je vais parler calmement et distinctivement pour que même **toi** tu puisses comprendre. Par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » demanda Hermione, les dents serrées.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait parti de mon plan » répondit-il dans un murmure.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ferait revenir Draco ! »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, joue le jeu ou ça ne va pas marcher… »

« Mais à propos de Draco ? »

« Il va bientôt comprendre… mais si tu ne joues pas le jeu devant Aleesa, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Okay, d'accord, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu saches ce que tu fais Blaise. »

« Je sais, maintenant ris. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ris ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est ça ou on s'embrasse… »

« HAHAHAHA ! » essaya de rire Hermione avec le plus de conviction qu'elle pouvait.

Blaise donna un léger baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et elle le relâcha. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit et Aleesa voulu approfondir la situation. Elle s'assit en face d'eux avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Donc, votre anniversaire d'un mois ? »

« Oui » répondit Blaise.

« Tu n'avais pas dit un an ? »

Blaise se maudit silencieusement d'avoir oublié la durée qu'il avait dit. Il savait qu'elle aller les tester. Sur ce point là elle était comme Hermione. Ni elle ni Hermione ne croyaient à quelque chose tant que cela n'avait pas été prouvé, et Blaise avait bien besoin de l'aide d'Hermione en ce moment.

« Blaise ! Arrête ça ! » déclara Hermione en le frappant sur le bras comme s'il jouait. « Il fait toujours ça pour voir si je m'en aperçois. Blaise adore jouer à ce genre de petits tests de mémoire pour piéger les gens… Je lui ai dit cent fois que c'est impoli mais il continue de se comporter comme un gamin, tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Oui, je vois » dit Aleesa, pas totalement convaincue. « Et quand vous êtes vous mariez ? » demanda-t-elle, remarquant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne portaient d'alliance.

'Oh, mais on n'est pas marié ! C'est notre anniversaire depuis que l'on est ensemble » répondit Hermione avec un sourire fier sur son visage.

« Oh, que c'est mignon, et tu connais bien Draco ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui Aleesa. Je veux dire, on a tous été à l'école ensemble et Draco et moi sommes de bons copains. Je pense qu'elle le connaît bien » déclara Blaise en passant son bras autour de l'épaule d'Hermione pour les faire ressembler plus à un couple.

« Mais je suis un peu perdue… pourquoi as-tu interrompu mon mariage ? »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, ne sachant que répondre.

« Ce n'était pas pour Draco ? » demanda-t-elle, poussant la question un peu plus loin.

« Non ! » répondirent-ils tous les deux en même temps en riant. « Bien sûr que non ! Arrête ça ! » rirent-ils en tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, espérant que cela cacherait leur nervosité.

« Mais alors… Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien ce matin nous avons eu notre plus grosse dispute et Blaise est parti. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me quitter pour de bon et je l'ai cru, alors qu'il était juste parti pour se calmer. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici, et je lui ai crié d'arrêter de m'ignorer. Et c'était vraiment le mauvais moment et je suis désolée pour cela.

Blaise, très impressionné, regarda Hermione. L'histoire était un peu tiré par les cheveux mais cela pouvait marcher, Aleesa n'allait sûrement pas poser plus de questions.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas transplané ? »

Il avait tort.

« Et bien, je ne savais pas où il allait. »

« Tu ne savais pas où il allait ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« Blaise n'a pas à me dire où il va à chaque minute de la journée, j'ai confiance en lui. »

« D'accord mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne savais pas où il allait. »

« Je viens juste de te le dire. J'ai conf… »

« J'ai entendu ce que tu avais dit, mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Si tu dis que tu connais très bien Draco cela signifie que vous êtes amis. Et même si vous n'étiez pas amis, je pense que Blaise, vu qu'il est le meilleur ami de Draco, t'aurait parlé du mariage depuis des lustres. Et même s'il n'en avait pas parlé du tout, il t'en aurait parlé au moins ce matin. **Et**, depuis que l'on parle de ce mariage avec Draco, J'ai souvent vu Blaise… Même trop souvent si tu veux mon avis… donc je suis sûre que je t'aurais vu ou que j'aurais entendu parler de toi si tu étais avec lui depuis **un an**. »

Maintenant, ils avaient peur. Blaise était sûr qu'Hermione allait se remettre à pleurer et lui mettre tout sur le dos, et il savait qu'Aleesa avait tout fait pour. A sa grande surprise, Hermione se mit à contredire les affirmations une à une.

« En premier… Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question précédente quand tu nous a demandé s'il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de notre un an ou un mois ensemble. J'ai **seulement** dit à Blaise d'arrêter d'agir comme un gamin et j'ai dit qu'il s'agissait de notre anniversaire depuis qu'on était **ensemble**. Donc pour éclairer tout ça… C'est l'anniversaire de notre premier mois. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'aille recraché l'eau –ou que Draco aille eut l'air surpris – quand il a dit que cela faisait un an ? Et pourquoi penses-tu que tu ne m'as jamais vu auparavant ? Le mois dernier je suis partie aux Etats-Unis pour le boulot, aussi Blaise devait transplaner pour me voir, ce qui est une bonne raison de notre dispute de ce matin. Draco n'a probablement pas parlé de moi car il était trop occupé par le futur mariage. Dans un deuxième temps, je ne savais pas où Blaise allait parce que je pensais que le mariage serait le week-end **prochain**. J'étais sensée revenir à la maison la nuit dernière, choisir une robe aujourd'hui, travailler à la maison cette semaine, puis aller au mariage samedi prochain. Blaise était trop occupé à vous aider durant toute la semaine si bien que je ne pense pas qu'il s'est aperçu que je n'avais pas la bonne date. On ne s'est pas vu de la semaine de toute manière. Troisièmement, je sais que je n'ai rien dit quand on s'est parlé… enfin, quand **tu** as parlé… parce que j'étais trop occupée à penser que c'était finit entre moi et Blaise et je sais que j'ai ruiné ton mariage mais vu que je n'ai rien à voir avec toi ou Draco, j'apprécierais que tu sois un peu plus sympa avec moi. »

Aleesa réfléchit à tout cela, et décida qu'elle disait la vérité. Après tout, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient amoureux, et cela avait du sens. Puis Aleesa se dit qu'elle devrait apprendre à connaître Hermione vu qu'elle était amie avec draco.

Blaise regarda Hermione quand elle eût fini et remercia le ciel qu'elle soit la sorcière la plus intelligente de son temps. Il se rappela brusquement que Draco devait l'attendre dans la hall depuis dix minutes.

« Bon, Hermione t'a tout dit et moi je dois y aller. Je vous vois toutes les deux dans quelques minutes. »

Blaise embrassa Hermione sur la joue et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand il fut dans le dos d'Aleesa il commença à sauter et à articuler silencieusement « C'ETAIT SUPER ! TU ES UN GENIE ! » puis il quitta la pièce. Hermione sourit, elle était fière d'elle car elle était retombée sur ses pieds, mais elle était toujours inquiète et il lui tardait de voir Draco.

« Hermione, je suis désolée. »

« Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'aurais fait la même chose si cela m'était arrivé à moi. »

« Laisse moi me faire pardonner. Tu restes dîner ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'attends juste Blaise. »

« Hermione, je ne garderais pas un 'non' pour réponse ! Hey, fais le pour moi, ces deux gars me rendent folle. J'ai besoin d'une pause avec une fille » déclara-t-elle, enjouée.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire » approuva Hermione en pensant à Harry et à Ron.

« Génial, ça me fait plaisir. Allons-y. »

Hermione la suivit avec répugnance. Maintenant elle se sentait en plus coupable, cette jeune femme voulait être sympa avec elle alors qu'elle voulait lui piquer son fiancé.

« Cinq minutes ? Tu es un peu en retard. Le temps n'est pourtant pas un concept très difficile Blaise » déclara Draco, impatient.

« Tu vas te la fermer ? Je suis en train de sauver ton cul et j'attends un peu plus de gratitude. »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sauves mon cul en sortant avec Hermione. »

« Je ne sors pas avec elle. Je pensais que tu pouvais comprendre ça par toi-même. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu prétends que vous êtes ensembles et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne proteste pas ? »

Blaise réfléchit à cela un peu trop longtemps selon Draco. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Draco qu'Hermione et lui essayaient de le faire rompre avec Aleesa. Après tout, il venait juste de revoir Hermione après sept ans. Ils avaient besoin de plus de temps…

« Visiblement, je ne devrais pas m'en soucier… »

« Non, non ! Tu dois t'en soucier, et on a juste dit ça pour qu'Aleesa ne lui jette pas un sort. »

« Elle ne ferait pas ça. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Si elle savait qu'elle est en face de ton premier et unique amour, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. »

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par **unique** amour. J'aime Aleesa » déclara-t-il, plus pour lui que pour Blaise.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu. »

« Blaise, tu es en train de tout embrouiller. Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec elle avant. Maintenant qu'Hermione arrive tu agis différemment. »

« Parce que je ne pouvais rien faire à propos de ça avant. »

« Rien faire à propos de ça ? Attends, tu viens juste de décider que tu la détestais depuis longtemps ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je la détestais. C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas Hermione. »

« Je sais ça. »

« Alors tu ne penses pas que tu fais une erreur en te mettant avec elle ? »

« Je ne sais plus ce que je pense. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas commander ? » demanda joyeusement Aleesa à Hermione. Aleesa l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle lui posait des questions sur elle et Blaise même lorsqu'elles étaient dans la voiture. Hermione mentait la plupart du temps et elle avait écarté les doutes d'Aleesa, elle lui avait aussi confirmé qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Draco.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Tu peux rester au Manoir si tu veux. »

« Le Manoir Malfoy ? » demanda Hermione, terrifiée, se rappelant cette nuit horrible.

« Oui, pourquoi, il y a un problème ? »

« Non, non, aucun problème, je pense que je rentrerai tout simplement chez moi. »

« D'accord, si tu es sûre. »

« Merci. Je vais aux toilettes et je prendrais nos consommations au bar quand je reviendrais. »

« Merci. »

Hermione sourit et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes. Se rappeler du Manoir Malfoy la rendait malade… Mais quand elle traversa la salle elle ne vit pas la personne qui la regardait partir puis qui s'assit à sa place.

« Hey ! Comment tu vas ? » demanda Aleesa, toute excitée de voir une de ses meilleures amies.

« Bien, bien, et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien la journée avait mal commencé mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je pensais que tu ne rentrerais pas avant une semaine. »

« Oui, normalement, mais je me sentais tellement mal de rater ton mariage avec Draco que j'ai pensé que je pourrais au moins arriver le soir et vous emmener dîner. »

« Oh, c'est tellement gentil de ta part. Mais je suis déjà en train de dîner alors tu peux te joindre à nous, on pourra aller ailleurs pour le dessert après que je l'ai ramené chez elle.

« D'accord, en parlant de ça… Tu n'étais pas assise avec Hermione Granger ? »

« Um, si Granger est son nom de famille oui. Tu la connais ? »

« Oh oui. Mais la question est : est-ce que **tu la** connais ? »

« Et bien on s'est rencontré aujourd'hui. C'est assez marrant d'ailleurs. J'étais dans un état pas possible ce matin mais tout compte fait c'est super parce que du coup tu pourras venir au mariage ! »

« C'est génial… Attends, tu as dit quoi ? Tu n'es pas encore mariée ? »

« En fait c'est repoussé parce qu'elle a interrompu le mariage… »

« Pas étonnant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Toute personne de mon année à Poudlard aurait dit la même chose. »

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

« On dirait bien. »

« Ca a quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle est avec Blaise ? »

« Elle et Blaise ? Tu veux dire, en tant que couple ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est ridicule. »

« Non, pas du tout, cela fait un mois qu'ils sont ensembles. »

« Haha ! Je pense que Draco a quelque chose à dire là-dessus. Il n'aurait jamais permit à Blaise de sortir avec elle. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Draco n'a aucun droit sur elle ? »

« Oh que oui. En fait, il n'autoriserait personne à sortir avec elle mis à part lui. Quand on était à Poudlard j'aurais adoré qu'il me traite de la même manière qu'il la traitait elle. Plus maintenant, maintenant il est comme mon frère. De toute manière, elle est seulement amie avec Blaise car lui et Draco sont proches. »

« Attends, attends une seconde. Elle n'est pas amie avec Draco parce que **lui** et **Blaise** sont proches ? »

« Non Aleesa. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont raconté ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que je vais bientôt découvrir » déclara Aleesa, à nouveau en colère. Elle observa Hermione revenir à leur table et ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand quand elle vit qui avait pris sa place. Hermione rapprocha lentement une chaise de la table.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda Aleesa.

« Oui, je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle directement en regardant l'autre jeune femme à leur table.

« Granger ! Ca fait combien de temps ? Sept ans ? Wow… j'espère que le temps a changer pas mal de chose » répondit haineusement la jeune femme en faisant un sourire suffisant.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » cracha Hermione, en colère.

« Hey Hermione, contrôle-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre en colère. La seule qui en a le droit et les raisons ici c'est moi. Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente Hermione, et d'après ce que Pansy vient juste de me raconter tu me dois des explications. »

**RAR :**

Une fois de plus l'auteur a été méchante… Et dire que vous n'aurez la suite que dans deux semaines… Parfois je vous plains… Bon, okay, j'arrête. Merci à vous tous pour me lire, m'encourager, me complimenter (la traductrice a les joues toutes rouges) et laisser des reviews ! Et merci à **Faby.fan**, **Trinity 1412**, **Moumoute 32** et **Yshtia** qui sont là depuis le début de mon apparition sur FF !

**Karine Snake :** J'ai continué mais je doute que tu sois complètement satisfaite, lol !

**Buzame :** Et le winneur (ou plutôt la winneuse…) est Buzame ! Et oui il s'agissait bien de Blaise ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Bisous

**Dragonia :** Alors, que penses-tu de la fic ? Kiss

**Sika.sika :** Merci beaucoup, ce n'est pas grave si tu te répètes, c'est toujours bon à entendre !

**Hermione Malefoy :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre et je sais ce que va me dire ton prochain review (s'il y en a un) : la suite !

**Angel of Shadow :** Voilà pour la suite. Comment ça tu ne parles pas deux mots d'anglais ? Quelle honte (lol !), remarque moi je suis allemand 2ème langue en 2ème année de BTS Commerce International et je ne parle pas un mot d'allemand !

**Lilijp :** Raté, c'était pas Harry ! Remarque entre Blaise et Harry, mon cœur balance… Non, je préfère définitivement Sirius Black.

**Me :** Merci. Hélas vous allez avoir une pause de deux semaines sans chapitres, désolé !

**Yshtia :** Devine qui il y a plus loin dans l'histoire… Allons, réfléchi un peu, c'est pas trop trop dur… Par compte j'ai une longue récrimination envers toi : Continue tes fics, s'il te plaît ! Elles sont géniales de chez géniales ! Je t'avertis je vais te faire chier toute l'année, durant chaque cours pour que tu écrives… Heu, tu veux toujours te mettre à côté de moi ? Allez, s'il te plaaaaaaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîtttttttt ! Regard de bouledogue (c'est pas beau un bouledogue, t'aurais pu trouver mieux quand même !) affamé devant un petit lapin nain (c'est quand même marrant que ce soit toi qui fasse le lapin NAIN !).

Maraudeusement

Sirius, membre éminent de l'AVGF

**Moumoute 32 :** Merci beaucoup !

**Wassilou :** Arrêtez les compliments, pitié, j'ai la tête qui gonfle, les chevilles aussi et mes joues qui deviennent toutes rouges !

**Trinity 1412 :** Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un de d'accord avec nous ! Bon, ce chapitre est posté rapidement spécialement pour toi !

**Faby.fan :** Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un long review ! La méthode est un peu injuste pour choisir mais bon, ce n'est pas entièrement que ma faute ! Moi y en a bien parler la France tiens ! Et bah moi non plus je l'aime pas Aleesa d'abord ! Bon, au début elle fait un peu pitié, après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute mais c'est une vraie garce ! Enfin, je ne veux pas tout révéler… Si tu aimes les Draco/Hermione tu dois connaître « La lionne et le serpent » d'Ithlyn (je ne suis pas sûre de l'orthographe du titre et de l'auteur…) mais si tu ne connais pas, va vite les lire, elle est dans mes favoris et elle est super. En parlant de fic géniales, il y a celles de Yshtia (bien sûr) et celle d'ange, surtout Préfète vs Prof, c'est une Lily/James très très décapante ! Voilà ! Merci pour tout, bisous !


	5. L’interrogatoire

Erreurs

**Auteur :** strawberrylemonade520

**Titre original :** Mistakes

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings, que je maudis et que je maudirais toujours pour avoir tué Sirius Black…

Me revoilà avec une autre fic ! C'est une Draco/Hermione et il y a 15 chapitres. Je suis seulement la traductrice, et l'auteur est strawberrylemonade520, alias Camille, une Américaine (personne n'est parfait… Non, je rigole bien sûr, cette fille est super). Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Petite dédicace à Yshtia qui passe un sale week-end. Allez, tiens bon ! Je pense à toi !

_« Hey Hermione, contrôle-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre en colère. La seule qui en a le droit et les raisons ici c'est moi. Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente Hermione, et d'après ce que Pansy vient juste de me raconter tu me dois des explications. »_

Chapitre 5 : L'interrogatoire 

« Oh vraiment, elle a fait ça ? » Hermione était intérieurement en train de paniquer, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le cache. Elle devait mentir à propos de tout… Elle devait le faire pour Draco. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il allait être difficile de convaincre Pansy, donc elle devait essayer de l'ignorer.

« Alors… Tu es avec Blaise, huh ? » demanda Pansy, commençant le premier round de l'interrogatoire.

« Oui, on est ensemble. J'espère que cela ne te posera pas autant de problèmes que lorsque j'étais avec Draco » lâcha Hermione avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit. _J'aurais mieux fait de l'ignorer_.

« Tu es sortie avec Draco ? » s'écria Aleesa.

« Et bien oui » répondit Hermione en se tournant vers elle « mais c'était il y a longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas mon avis » soupira Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne sais rien de mes relations » la cassa Hermione en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Cela a l'air beaucoup plus sérieux que ce que tu m'avais dit Hermione. Tu m'avais dit que c'était purement et simplement platonique… »

« Platonique ? Ha ! Mon cul oui ! Elle et Draco étaient fous l'un de l'autre. »

« Sont fous…. » corrigea Hermione d'un souffle.

« Tu as dit quoi Sang de Bourbe ? »

« Sang de Bourbe ? Pansy j'avais imaginé que tu avais un peu grandi. Mais visiblement… »

« Sang de Bourbe ? Attends, tu n'es même pas une Sang Pure ? » demanda Aleesa, confuse.

« Non » répondit Hermione, insultée.

« Bon, je ne peux croire aucune d'entre vous visiblement. Draco ne serait jamais sorti avec une fille née Moldue. »

« C'est aussi ce que je pensais, mais elle lui a fait quelque chose. Ce n'est pas la faute de Draco. »

On pouvait parfaitement voir la colère qui coulait dans les veines d'Hermione grâce à son regard meurtrier et à sa façon d'agiter continuellement son pied droit. Elle leur avait accidentellement dit la vérité sur elle et Draco, donc désormais elle devrait retenir ses pulsions, arrêter de taper du pied, et elle commença à parler d'une voix relativement calme.

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait à Draco. Il avait décidé d'être avec moi de son plein gré. De toute manière, nous ne sommes plus marié. Si le fait que Draco **puisse** se marier ne marque pas la fin de notre relation, je ne vois pas ce qui le ferait. »

La réalité de ces mots la transperçait au fur et à mesure qu'elle les disait. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de pleurer était l'espoir que son **ancien** petit ami lui reviendrait peut-être.

Après un moment de silence, Aleesa parla « Elle a raison. Nous allons nous marier et il ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle. » Elle s'arrêta, puis elle sourit pour elle-même et ajouta « et c'est sûr qu'il ne stimule pas au lit… Non, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Pansy et Aleesa éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione se tenait raide sur son siège. _Il m'avait promit qu'il n'aimerait jamais une autre femme, ou qu'il ne ferait plus jamais l'amour_, pensa-t-elle. Même si aucunes larmes ne coulaient le long de ses joues, Aleesa et Pansy virent l'impact que ces mots avaient eux sur elle, et cela les rendit heureuses.

« Jalouse ? » demanda simplement Aleesa.

« On dirait bien » se moqua Pansy. « Ca va la chèvre ? » pouffa-t-elle.

« Pansy, appelle-moi une nouvelle fois la chèvre et tu le regretteras toute ta vie. »

« Ooh ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Granger serait assez rebelle pour menacer quelqu'un » s'écria Pansy.

« Ooh ! Et je n'aurais jamais pensé que Parkinson serait assez intelligente pour faire une phrase en entier » se moqua Hermione.

« Okay les filles. Nous sommes des adultes et nous n'allons pas commencer à nous insulter ou à agir comme des enfants gâtés. »

Aleesa, Hermione et Pansy se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil et se rassirent.

« Aleesa, je t'ai déjà mise en colère ce matin et je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer. Je t'ai menti un peu plus tôt parce que je ne voulais pas que moi et Draco soyons le sujet de discussion. Honnêtement, nous sommes seulement amis et je suis heureuse avec Blaise… » Hermione fut une nouvelle fois coupée par l'odieuse Pansy qui était à côté d'elle. Elle s'était rassise et maintenant elle applaudissait.

« Wow Granger… C'était vraiment… bien joué. Tu l'as presque eu. Pas étonnant que tout le monde dise que tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente, tu réussis toujours à t'en sortir. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » déclara Hermione, agitée.

« Est-ce que tu t'enfuis toujours devant les problèmes Granger ? »

« Est-ce que tu te mêles toujours des affaires des autres ? »

« Très bien, casse-toi. Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. »

« Pas de problème Pansy. Au revoir Aleesa et merci pour le dîner ». Hermione laissa de l'argent sur la table, se leva et partit. Quand elle eut quitté le restaurant, elle transplana pour la chapelle, laissant deux femmes peu convaincues et soupçonneuses à la table.

« Je ne la crois pas » déclara Pansy en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

« Je m'en étais rendus compte Pansy. »

« Tu ne devrais pas la croire toi non plus. »

« Je ne la crois pas. »

« Bien. »

« Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ne fait que mentir cependant. »

« Aleesa, elle n'est pas avec Blaise » soupira-t-elle, fatiguée de se répéter. « Elle est venue aujourd'hui pour Draco. »

« Je sais que c'est ce que tu crois… Mais je veux des preuves. »

« Tu veux des preuves ? Tu ne peux pas simplement me faire confiance ? »

« Je n'ai rien contre toi Pans, c'est juste ma manière d'agir. »

« Et bien… Fais-le moi savoir si je peux t'aider. »

« Tu peux m'aider. Donne moi des informations, pas ton opinion, juste les faits. »

« Je peux faire ça » déclara Pansy en souriant.

« Je t'écoute… » dit Aleesa, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Installe-toi confortablement, ça va durer longtemps. Ca commence avec elle et Harry Potter… »

Hermione arriva à la chapelle, complètement désespérée, vers 10 heures moins le quart. Elle avait besoin de parler avec Draco et aussi de dire à Blaise ce qui s'était passé dans le restaurant. Elle apparut dans l'allée de la chapelle, priant qu'ils soient ici plutôt qu'au Manoir… Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable d'y retourner. Il n'y avait aucunes lumières d'allumées dans la chapelle, mais à travers l'ombre elle aperçut une lueur sous une porte. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait elle entendit des voix et reconnu celles de Draco et de Blaise, aussi facilement qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître celles d'Harry et de Ron. Hermione se colla à la porte et pressa son oreille contre le bois, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas écouter mais elle n'arrivait pas à suivre ce jugement lucide.

« Oui elle est belle… Elle est aussi intelligente, elle a du pouvoir… Elle est définitivement une Malfoy… Elle en a le sourire moqueur, l'attitude, l'arrogance, et tout… »

Hermione savait que Draco parlait d'Aleesa…

« Mais… » commença Blaise.

« Mais ce n'est pas Hermione. Je sais Blaise. Je t'ai entendu les sept fois précédentes. Et tu penses que je ne suis pas au courant ? »

« Je pense que tu le sais, mais je ne pense pas que tu le réalises. »

« Quoi ? Ca ne veut rien dire. »

« Bien sûr que oui. Mon gars, tu ne réalises pas ce que tu as entre tes mains. Je veux dire c'est que tu as rejeté la meilleure personne de ta vie il y a sept ans, et maintenant elle est revenue ! Et cela veut dire quelque chose. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle revient » déclara Draco dans un souffle.

_Non, Draco ! _pensa Hermione de derrière sa porte.

« Quoi ? Attends… »

« N'essaie même pas… Oublie ça. »

« Mais… »

« Blaise, ferme-la ! Tu sais, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, et crois moi, je voudrais être à nouveau avec elle, plus que tout au monde… Mais je ne peux pas. Si je ne me marrie pas avec Aleesa, Hermione sera probablement de nouveau attaqué par mon père… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par **de nouveau** ? »

« Cela s'est passé durant cette nuit au Manoir… »

« Tu veux parler de la nuit où vous vous êtes séparés ? »

« Oui… Enfin en quelque sorte. Tu vois, nous ne nous sommes jamais **vraiment** séparés… ni l'un ni l'autre nous le voulions… mais mon père… » Draco cherchait ses mots. Il n'était pas près à raconter à Blaise la vérité. « Il était là-bas cette nuit…et… »

_Draco arrête ! Il n'est pas sensé savoir, personne n'est sensé savoir_, et par peur que Draco raconte leur secret, Hermione ouvrit la porte et sourit innocemment aux deux hommes. Draco s'arrêta immédiatement de parler au moment où elle entra dans la pièce…

« Je dois te parler Hermione » déclara Blaire, interrompant le silence.

« D'accord, mais je dois parler avec Hermione moi aussi. »

Blaise approuva, se leva du canapé où il était assis et se dirigea vers Hermione. Il l'embrassa sur la joue (en toute amitié, bien sûr) et sortit après lui avoir murmuré « laisse-le parler un peu. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chaise à l'opposée de Draco. « Donc tu veux parler ? »

« Oui, je voulais. »

« Voulais ? »

« Et bien, avant je voulais. Mais maintenant je pense qu'il serait mieux que je ne te vois même pas. Je ne voulais pas dire cela comme ça, c'est juste que chaque fois que je te vois, je veux te donner cette alliance, et c'est le problème » déclara-t-il en jouant avec l'alliance qu'Aleesa lui avait donnée.

« Draco… »

« Hermione peux-tu te taire s'il te plait… pour une fois ? Je veux que tu m'écoutes. »

Hermione allait protester quand elle se rappela ce que Blaise lui avait dit et elle sentit l'angoisse dans la voix de Draco. Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

« Hermione, je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours, et tu le sais. Et je vais probablement regretter d'avoir dit ça… mais j'ai besoin de toi. Tu le sais donc n'ai pas l'air surprise » ajouta-t-il après avoir vu l'expression sur son visage changer. « Mais on ne peut pas. On a déjà essayé… tu as presque été tué… et je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre avec cela à nouveau. Et je sais qu'on a essayé après nos diplômes… »

« Et ça marchait jusqu'à ce que tu annonces ton mariage avec elle » l'interrompit Hermione.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! »

« Attends… C'est un mariage arrangé ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Oui » déclara-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la question la plus stupide jamais posée sur Terre. « Tu pensais que je t'aurais quitté de mon propre gré ? »

« Comment cela se fait que je ne l'ai jamais su avant ? »

« Je supposais que tu le savais. »

« Mon dieu ! Arrête de supposer Draco. »

« C'est une expression Moldue, non ? »

« Et tu n'as rien dit ! »

« Quoi ? Hermione… »

« Non Draco. Je veux savoir si tu as dit quelque chose à propos de ça. »

« Excuse-moi ? » Draco commençait à s'énerver parce qu'il pensait qu'Hermione pouvait être plus compréhensive vu que c'était un mariage arrangé. « Hermione c'était arrangé. A-R-R-A… »

« Je sais comment cela s'écrit Draco ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ' Et tu n'as rien dit !' ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu leur avais dit que tu étais fiancé ? J'aurais du savoir que tu m'avais trompé… même si c'était arrangé. Tu aurais pu dire 'Non merci, j'ai déjà quelqu'un'. »

« Hermione, tu es sérieuse ! Ce n'est pas aussi facile ! »

« Tu n'as plus 17 ans Draco ! »

« Et toi non plus ! Je veux dire, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? »

« Draco ! Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était arrangé et que vous soyez juste amis… Elle m'a remplacé ! »

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux, laissant les mots avoir leur impact. Ils regardaient tous les deux le sol puis ils recommencèrent à parler calmement.

« Est-ce que tu la connaissais ? »

« Oui » soupira-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu savais que cela risquait d'arriver ? »

« Eventuellement. »

« Donc tu m'as fait marcher ? » demanda-t-elle, recommençant à s'énerver.

« Non. Je n'ai juste rien dit. »

« Donc tu m'as menti ? »

« Hermione ! » Draco se dirigea rapidement vers elle, la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément pour la faire taire. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes sur ses joues et il se fit plus doux, la tenant et posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec amour. Il s'écarta gentiment d'elle et ils se regardèrent tous les deux, Hermione assise sur ses genoux, sans se soucier des conséquences. Ils avaient attendu tellement longtemps pour être de nouveau ensembles et maintenant ce baiser était le facteur de décision de Draco. Juste quand il allait se pencher une nouvelle fois vers elle Blaise ouvrit la porte…

« Hermione, tu viens… » il vit dans quelle position ils étaient « okay. C'est pas grave. Reste ici ! »

« Non, c'est bon Blaise. J'arrive. »

Hermione regarda Draco une fois de plus et se tourna pour suivre Blaise. Blaise attendit qu'elle soit sortit pour articuler silencieusement le mot 'désolé' avant de la suivre.

Draco les regarda partir puis se rassit sur sa chaise. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de déclarer sarcastiquement « Merci beaucoup Blaise ». Puis il s'endormit dans une position inconfortable sur sa chaise.

**RAR :**

Tout d'abord merci à tous et bonne rentrée, si elle peut être bonne…

**Flo90 :** Merci pour tes compliments. Si j'ai « réécris » Est-ce que ça vaut le coup, c'est pour mettre en fait quelques passages M, que je n'avais pas pu mettre dans la version T. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Biz

**Slydawn :** Merci beaucoup.

**Estelle : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continues d'adorer.

**LunDer :** Merci, je suis un peu lente, je suis désolée, mais avec les cours j'ai un peu de mal pour traduire. Peut-être mercredi… Mais ne perd pas espoir.

**Ari :** Blaise a quelques idées… Mais je pense qu'Hermione est plus douée !

**Faby.fan :** Merci beaucoup, je suis toujours heureuse de voir tes reviews, et pour Pansy, je suis du même avis que toi, tuons-la ! Et Aleesa aussi, bien sûr !

**RedHair1990 :** Pour la vitesse, je suis plutôt lente et ça risque de continuer, désolée. J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire.

**Buzame :** Merci beaucoup, le leitmotiv de cette fic sera « à bas Pansy ! » je crois !

**Hermione Malefoy :** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite.

**Sika.sika :** Merci beaucoup. Ah, Draco… et Blaise… et Sirius Black (ça y est, je suis dans des révasseries interminables !).

**Ginger :** Je pense que tu as pu répondre à ta question toute seule !

**Wassilou :** Pour la rapidité, c'est raté ! Je traduis au fur et à mesure, donc c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas d'une rapidité exemplaire ! Bisous

**Trinity 1412 :** Y en a qui s'éclate avec leur ordi ! Merci beaucoup, et je pense que tu as eu la réponse à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre !

**Elaviel :** Merci beaucoup. Pour HP6, je vais t'expliquer ce qui me dérange. Que le livre devienne plus noir, cela ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, j'adore ça. Mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas pardonner : l'avalanche de couples, notamment et pire, ce sont des couples clichés au possible, la scène de fin entre Ginny et Harry, et la phrase que prononce Dumbledore avant de mourir « Snape, Please », non mais attends, tu vois Dumbledore supplier quelqu'un pour qu'on ne le tue pas ? Hallucinant. De plus, Draco est incapable de le tuer ou de tuer qui que ce soit et cependant il a fait rentrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard ? C'est de l'abus ! Et le summum est atteins avec le fait que McGo accepte de fermer l'école, et surtout le fait que HP7 sera en fait une chasse au trésor pour trouver les H. Enfin, il y a tout de même des passages que j'ai bien aimé mais vu qu'en plus elle a VRAIMENT tué Sirius…


	6. L'espion d'Aleesa

Erreurs

**Auteur :** strawberrylemonade520

**Titre original :** Mistakes

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings, que je maudis et que je maudirais toujours pour avoir tué Sirius Black…

Me revoilà avec une autre fic ! C'est une Draco/Hermione et il y a 15 chapitres. Je suis seulement la traductrice, et l'auteur est strawberrylemonade520, alias Camille, une Américaine (personne n'est parfait… Non, je rigole bien sûr, cette fille est super). Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Petite dédicace à Yshtia qui passe un sale week-end. Allez, tiens bon ! Je pense à toi !

Chapitre 6 : L'espion d'Aleesa 

Blaise rattrapa Hermione en bas du vestibule. Il savait que Draco allait s'endormir, mais il décida de jeter un sortilège assourdissant sur la pièce juste au cas-où. Il se sentait légèrement coupable; comme s'il faisait quelque chose dans le dos de Draco. Mais il savait que c'était pour le bien de Draco.

« Pourquoi as-tu insonorisé la pièce? » demanda Hermione tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Afin qu'il ne nous entende pas »" répondit Blaise impatiemment.

« Il ne le fera pas. Il est épuisé. Détends-toi et viens t'asseoir. »

À contrecœur, Blaise rangea sa baguette et s'assit lui faisant face.

« Bien, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Attends, je pensais que tu n'étais plus aussi sûre au sujet de faire ça » répliqua-t-il, un peu étonné par sa précipitation.

« Oh non... tu me laisses tomber? » demanda Hermione, interprétant de travers la réponse de Blaise.

« Non, non. Je ne te laisse pas tomber. C'est juste que tu n'étais pas aussi chaude plus tôt dans le hall. Pourquoi as-tu soudainement changé d'avis? »

« Et bien, j'ai fini par faire plus ample connaissance avec Aleesa... Et elle en a appris un peu plus à mon sujet aussi. Disons juste que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Elle est un peu intimidante… »

« Oui je sais. Je la supporte depuis à peu près un an maintenant… »

« Oh, mon pauvre chéri… »

«Et je ne suis toujours pas totalement à l'aise avec elle... Et cela signifie quelque chose car je ne suis jamais mal à l'aise près d'une femme. Et tu sais le pire ? Je pense qu'elle veut se marier seulement pour l'argent et le titre »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Hermione, outragée. « Elle l'épouserait juste pour être 'Mme Draco Malfoy ' et pour avoir de l'argent grâce à lui ! Mon Dieu c'est la plus répugnante des créatures… »

« Je sais. Et le plus ennuyant c'est que Draco ne s'en aperçoit même pas... Remarque aucun homme... il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en apercevoir. Je pense qu'elle a commencé sa relation avec lui avec ça dans la tête, mais ils ont pu **réellement** tomber amoureux. Mais maintenant qu'elle t'a considéré comme une menace, son esprit est revenu de nouveau à son but original. »

Blaise pouvait voir la tristesse et la trahison dans les yeux d'Hermione, c'était presque comme s'il était en train de dire tout ceci à **Draco**... comme si Hermione et Draco n'étaient qu'une seule personne.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas... » déclara-t-il, essayant de la rassurer « ... elle sera bientôt hors d'état de nuire. »

« Bien. »

« Alors, tu l'as vu ce soir ? »

« Oui. Nous avons été manger ensemble. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Heu pas très bien. Quelqu'un a... en fait... tout révélé. »

« Que veux-tu dire par... **révélé**? Qui? » demanda Blaise, priant pour ne pas avoir bien compris.

« Je veux dire, elle a mangé avec nous… »

« Qui ça, elle ? » demanda Blaise dont la patience commençait à fondre.

« Bon en fait elle ne pensait pas vraiment à manger... C'était plutôt ' voyons combien de questions je peux poser à une Sang de Bourbe en 10 minutes… » dit-elle à haute voix mais pour elle-même.

« Hermione ! »

« Désolé. Ce... c'était Pansy. »

Blaise regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle éclate de rire à sa propre plaisanterie. Il pris une longue respiration et rapprocha sa chaise d'Hermione.

« Je suis désolé… J'ai eu l'impression que tu venais de dire Pansy. »

« C'est ça » déclara-t-elle en fixant le sol.

« Comme... Parkinson? »

« Combien connais-tu de Pansy ? »

« Merde! » s'exclama Blaise quand il eut finalement compris ce qu'elle disait. Il ne **détestait** pas Pansy, ils étaient amis. Mais Blaise savait très bien que si Pansy apprenait ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, ce serait fini avant que cela n'ait commencé.

« Et elle est au courant. »

« Elle sait ? Merde ! »

« J'ai essayé de nous couvrir du mieux que j'ai pu ! »

« Hermione tu nous a 'couvert' beaucoup depuis ces 6 dernières heures et bientôt cela va devenir évident que tu mens ! »

« Je m'en rends compte Blaise ! » _Non mais franchement_, pensa Hermione, _je ne suis pas stupide !_

« Je parie que Pansy est en train de lui raconter tttooooooouuuuuuuuuutttttttt sur toi et Draco… »

« Tu as fini ? »

« … et maintenant nous sommes baisés. »

« Non, pas du tout, pas encore. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'pas encore '? »

« Et bien... Tu n'as pas un plan ? Ne **me** laisse pas faire encore une fois tout le travail. »

« Toi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a dû faire un vrai lavage de cerveau à Dray pour lui faire comprendre qu'il t'aimait toujours… »

« Au moins il est ton meilleur ami ! Ce n'est pas toi qui doit t'occuper de la fiancée furieuse et de l'ex petite amie fanatique. »

« Heureusement ! »

Blaise réfléchi puis dit "ok. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Aleesa a son travail à Paris et elle part pendant quelques jours pour commencer un certain nouveau projet de vente ou je ne sais quoi mais le fait est qu'elle ne sera pas **ici**. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps elle sera partie, mais je trouverai une manière de la faire rester plus longtemps là-bas. Ce dont tu as vraiment besoin Hermione c'est de **temps**. »

Il était maintenant près de minuit et Aleesa et Pansy étaient encore dans le restaurant. Durant les heures précédentes, Pansy avait raconté à Aleesa **tout** ce qu'elle savait sur Hermione depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard, comment elle était Mademoiselle je sais tout dévoreuse de livres ainsi que son 'héroïsme de Gryffondor' qui l'avait poussé à aider son meilleur ami Harry Potter à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans de multiples occasions.

C'était tout simplement écœurant. Elle lui avait alors raconté comment elle était devenu Préfète en chef durant sa septième année (sans surprise), et que Draco et elle avaient dû partager un appartement. A cette époque, Draco était avec Mademoiselle Parkinson elle-même, aussi Pansy n'omis aucune information sur la façon dont cette 'chienne de sang de bourbe 'était cruelle et lui avait enlevé l'amour.

Ensuite elle avait raconté chaque détail de ce qu'elle avait imaginé sur leur relation, jusqu'à la nuit où tout avait basculé. Aleesa avait certainement entendu plus qu'elle n'en aurait voulu, et elle était maintenant sûre qu'Hermione l'aimait toujours... et peut-être qu'il ressentait lui aussi la même chose. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'Hermione n'était pas avec Blaise, aussi elle ne pouvait pas encore rejeter cette possibilité.

« Et ensuite, je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Il n'y avait aucune preuve d'eux ensemble **après** Poudlard ? »

« Non, rien. Bien qu'il soit resté célibataire jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre. »

« 7 ans ? Étrange... »

« Oui, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Draco. »

« Cela vous a plus ? » l'interrompit dans ses pensées le serveur.

« Oui » répondirent-elles en même temps.

« Excellant. Voici l'addition. »

« Merci » déclara Aleesa en prenant le papier. « Ecoute, Pans... » commença-t-elle sans regarder Pansy en signant l'addition. « Je suis quitter la ville toute cette la semaine et j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

« De l'espionnage par exemple ? »

« Umm, exactement. Appelle ça comme tu veux mais j'ai besoin que tu m'alerte. Je veux que tu les observes. Comme je le disais avant, pas d'opinion, fait comme si tu les voyais tous les trois pour la première fois… comme si tu étais un spectateur innocent. Puis, surveille-les, et vois qui agit le plus comme un couple, de Draco et d'Hermione ou de Blaise et d'Hermione. J'ai besoin que tu sois mes yeux et mes oreilles... et ne te fais pas attraper. »

« Hmmm... Et pourqoui je ferais ça ? »

« Un acte de la bonté pour un ami ? » se moqua Aleesa « Non ? C'est trop demander… » déclara-t-elle en laissant tomber un sac de 50 Gallions sur la table.

« D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire » déclara Pansy en souriant.

Aleesa lui renvoya son sourire en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Pansy la suivit du regard puis elle regarda l'argent devant elle.

« Ah, la vengeance va être douce Granger. Je pense que tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en revenant. »

Le jour suivant Hermione se réveilla sur le divan avec une couverture au-dessus d'elle et un oreiller sous sa tête. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle et vu Blaise étendu sur le fauteuil et sourit en voyant à quel point il avait l'air innocent. _Ha. Innocent_. Elle chuchota « merci Blaise » supposant que c'était lui qui avait mis les couvertures sur elle durant la nuit, mais elle fut étonnée d'entendre la voix de Draco derrière elle...

« Non, c'était moi. » chuchota Draco en lui souriant.

« Oh, merci. Bonjour » lui sourit-elle.

« Comment s'est passé le dîner ? »

« Tu étais au courant ? »

« Non, je supposais. Je sais, je sais » Draco se corrigea lui-même après s'être rappelé l'avertissement de Hermione hier sur 'supposer '.

Hermione rit nerveusement « c'était... intéressant. »

« Hmm. Finalement, c'est pas grave. Je ne veux pas savoir. »

« Bonne idée. Je ne veux pas vraiment revivre ce moment. »

« C'était mauvais à ce point ? »

« Oui » soupira-t-elle en mettant sa tête sous son oreiller. Draco sourit en voyant son geste et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient **toujours** dans cette chapelle.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait peut-être possible qu'on se rencontre dans une maison ? »

« Bonne idée » sourit-elle « alors, de quoi as-tu parlé avec Blaise l'autre nuit ? »

« De quoi as-**tu** parlé avec Blaise l'autre nuit ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil "J'ai demandé la première. »

« Et j'ai demandé en deuxième » sourit-il.

« C'est stupide. »

« Comme nous. »

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux. Il était trop tôt pour jouer à ce genre de jeux et ce n'était pas également le moment. Parler encore comme ils employaient à fait lui semblent pour ce moment que rien n'avait changé. Cela ressemblait aux conversations inutiles qu'ils avaient dans le lit de Draco chaque matin, avant d'aller en cours, ce qui était devenu une habitude. Et ils étaient tous les deux silencieusement reconnaissants du fait qu'ils étaient assez à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. De cette façon, ils n'avaient pas à parler de tout ce qui était important... c'était comme s'ils échappaient à la réalité et terminaient en général la conversation par un baiser. La vie en ce temps-là était agréable…

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Aleesa entra.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » s'exclama-t-elle gaiement, bien qu'il soit clair que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond derrière ce sourire forcé. Son bonjour lancé d'une voix forte avait réveillé Blaise, qui, en la voyant, avait levé les yeux et avait caché sa tête sous un oreiller.

« Je n'y crois pas que vous êtes tous ici! Je vous cherchais. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentrés chez vous ? »

« On est arrivé tard dans la nuit et nous nous sommes endormis » répondit Draco.

« Ooooh. D'accord. Et bien... je vais devoir partir dans quelques minutes ainsi je voulais vous dire au revoir à tous. »

Aleesa se dirigea rapidement vers Blaise et lui pris l'oreiller hors de ses mains et puis le frappa avec.

« Au revoir Blaise » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Uh-huh » répliqua-t-il.

Elle se tourna alors vers Hermione et sourit légèrement. « J'espère que je te verrais quand je reviendrai. J'adorerai te parler une nouvelle fois. »

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle, confuse.

Elle se dirigea alors vers Draco, passa ses bras autour de lui et lui donna un long baiser séduisant. Quand elle s'écarta, Draco haleta presque à cause la perte de l'oxygène et regarda Hermione. Elle était raide comme un piquet et regardait Aleesa qui la regardait... grimaçant d'un air mauvais. Draco ne s'y attendait certainement pas, et étrangement, il ne l'avait pas voulu. Il se sentait comme s'il avait trompé Hermione quand il la regard, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? Il ne pouvait pas envoyer paître sa fiancée.

« Bien! Au revoir mon amour » Elle souffla un baiser vers lui, saisi son sac, et transplana. Un silence lourd remplit la pièce.

« Hermione je suis désolé pour ça… »

« Draco… Et si on allait se prendre un café ? »

« D'accord. »

Hermione et Draco se dirigèrent vers un café Moldu près de la chapelle et prirent un siège près de la fenêtre. Il était 8:45, un samedi matin, ainsi ils étaient les seuls dans le café. Ils oublièrent quelques instants le baiser, Aleesa, le mariage, pour pouvoir savourer le fait d'être ensemble.

Pendant un moment ils rirent et parlèrent comme un couple ou de vieux amis ferait, ne prêtant aucune attention à personne mis à part eux-même. Dommage pour eux, parce que peut-être alors ils auraient vu Pansy devant par la fenêtre, qui les avait vus.

Elle descendit la rue et chercha un banc vide. Elle sortit de son sac à main un petit livre qui ressemblait à un mini bloc-note. Dans celui-ci, elle traça deux colonnes, 'Draco et Hermione', et 'Blaise et Hermione'. Dans la première colonne, elle traça un tiret et écrivit 'café' puis elle ferma son bloc-note avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

**RAR :**

Tout d'abord, merci à toutes, j'adore recevoir des reviews ! Et ensuite je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai écrit mon premier chapitre dans une fic intitulée « Lily, Audrey et les Maraudeurs » d'Yshtia. C'est une T, et franchement elle déchire. Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, car en fait il s'agit d'une co-écriture… Enfin voilà, allez voir… Voilà le lien…

http/ : Moi, dans une situation compliquée ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, lol ! Voilà la suite.

**Sika.sika :** Oulala, je suis en train de rougir comme une malade là ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

**Angel Malfoy :** Merci beaucoup, en fait, je pensais tout simplement à un Doloris pour Pansy, c'est plus propre qu'un troupeau d'hyppogriffes et ça doit être très douloureux, niark niark !

**Buzame :** Et bien voilà la suite, alors j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

**Estelle01 :** Pourquoi Draco a-t-il rompu ? C'est THE question ! Tu vas peut-être avoir la réponse… Mais pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas !

**Poupoux :** Moi je l'aime bien Blaise… Bon remarque, j'aime bien Sirius (le top du top !), Snape, James, Draco, Lucius… Bon, en fait tous les mâles potables de HP me conviennent !

**LunDer :** Merci, bon, je n'ai que quelque jours de retard, mais j'étais sur la fic « Lily, Audrey et les Maraudeurs » avec Yshtia, désolé !

**Faby.fan : **Merci beaucoup ! Draco avec Aleesa ? Ah non d'abord ! Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord moi !

**Angel of shadow :** Merci beaucoup !

**Illythie :** Je ne vais pas m'arrêter… Prendre mon temps, peut-être, mais pas m'arrêter, promis !

**Yshtia :** J'ai un seul regret, je ne peux pas laisser de review pour « Lily, Audrey et les Maraudeurs », car cela ferait un peu too much. J'adore tes commentaires, je rigolais toute seule devant mon écran. Ca y est j'ai finit E6, j'ai baclé l'anglais (à-bas Cancun !) et j'espère que tu te montres aussi mauvaise élève que moi pour pouvoir encore nous écrire un pur joyau en guise de chapitre ! Maraudeusement Sirius

**Nynousette :** Merci beaucoup.

**Trinity1412 :** Je vais le plus vite possible, promis !

**Shadow :** C'est une idée, mis à part qu'au début j'étais parti sur des macarons à manger (morfal, mais non, pas du tout !) donc ça ne marchait pas tellement. Pourquoi pas des pancartes phosphorescentes ? Ca serait super voyant ! A BAS PANSY !

**Arwenajane :** Merci beaucoup !

**Red Hair 1990 :** Et voui, on est tous pris par les cours… Saloprie d'Education Nationale !


	7. Une personnalité divisée

Erreurs

**Auteur :** strawberrylemonade520

**Titre original :** Mistakes

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings, que je maudis et que je maudirais toujours pour avoir tué Sirius Black…

Me revoilà avec une autre fic ! C'est une Draco/Hermione et il y a 15 chapitres. Je suis seulement la traductrice, et l'auteur est strawberrylemonade520, alias Camille, une Américaine (personne n'est parfait… Non, je rigole bien sûr, cette fille est super). Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Petite dédicace à Yshtia, avec qui j'écris une fic intitulée « Lily, Audrey et les Maraudeurs », cette fic est dans mes favoris, donc si vous voulez aller la lire et nous laisser un petit review, ça nous ferait bien plaisir ! Merci d'avance.

Chapitre 7 : Une personnalité divisée 

Pansy descendit la rue, pensant aux deux personne qu'elle venait juste de voir dans le café. Soudain, elle s'arrêta d'un coup, et alors qu'un sourire sournois se formait sur son visage, elle transplana rapidement devant l'appartement de Blaise.

Elle frappa sur la porte d'entrée de Blaise à plusieurs reprises et hurla :

« Blaise ouvre !… Blaise ? Blaise ! » 'Ugh 'elle réfléchit et posa sa tête contre la porte en pensant. _Par Merlin où peut-il être... Attends… Il est toujours à la chapelle? Quel idiot_. Elle disparut et reparu rapidement dans la chapelle. Pansy vérifia à la hâte chaque pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé Blais.

« Par Merlin Blaise que diable fais-tu encore ici? » s'écria-t-elle, frustrée d'avoir dû le chercher.

« Ouais... Le thé est dans la boîte » marmonna-t-il à moitié endormi, avec l'oreiller sur sa tête.

« Le thé est dans la boîte… C'est pas grave. Je suis venue ici parce que je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. »

Blaise soupira, s'assis à contrecœur et bailla :

« Hermione, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour Aleesa, notre vrai problème c'est..." il ouvrit finalement les yeux « PANSY ! Tu… tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de noyer le poisson.

Pansy souleva un sourcil. Bien sûr Blaise était son ami, et elle n'était pas insultée qu'il la considère comme étant 'le problème ', il l'avait juste rendue encore plus suspicieuse. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui faisait confiance de toute façon, pas qu'elle aille quelque chose contre lui, mais ils étaient Serpentards.

« Je ne suis pas Granger, Blaise... Merlin merci » murmura-t-elle « mais je dois te dire quelque chose la concernant. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en commençant à s'interroger sur ce qu'Hermione avait pu encore faire.

« Blaise, nous sommes amis... et en tant qu'ami, je ne voudrais pas te voir blessé » commença-t-ell, essayant de parler d'une façon aussi sincère que possible, priant pour qu'il ne voit pas ses véritables intentions.

« Qu'est-ce que signifie 'être blessé' ? » demanda-t-il, jouant le jeu.

« Je veux dire... Et bien je pense que... Tu devrais peut-être surveiller de plus près ta petite amie. »

« ma petite amie? »

« Hermione... » répondit-elle. _Hm, il n'aurait pas dû avoir à me demander le nom_.

« Oui, je sais **qui**. Mais pourquoi es-ce que tu me dis ça ? » demanda Blaise, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Je pense qu'elle te trompe » lâcha-t-elle.

Blaise était stupéfait, mais il répondit simplement « non, elle ne ferait pas ça. »

« Je suis désolée de devoir insister mais je pense vraiment qu'elle le fait.'

« NON ! Hermione ne me tromperait jamais… » déclara-t-il, feignant d'être en colère « … Ce n'est pas son genre. »

« Par Merlin si je te le dis ! Elle n'a eu aucun remord à me piquer Draco! » hurla-t-elle, elle détestait la façon que chacun avait de penser qu'Hermione était la victime. Mais elle se calma et soupira, ne voulant pas s'écarter du sujet. « De toute manière, je pense qu'elle est trop proche de Draco. »

« Tu penses qu'elle me trompe avec Draco? Mon meilleur ami ? » demanda-t-il comme si c'était la plus ridicule qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

« Oui. Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant... Tu connais leur antécédent… »

« Tout le monde le connaît. Mais cela ne change rien. »

Pansy s'assis et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ecoute Pansy. Ils ont été amis pendant un moment. Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'ils sont proches » raisonna-t-il.

« Et partir sans te dire où ils vont... » demanda-t-elle.

Blaise souleva un sourcil et regarda avec hésitation la pièce. Il était évidemment le seul sur les deux qui n'avait pas noté que Draco et Hermione étaient partis. Pas que ceci l'embête, mais ils n'avaient pas trouver le meilleur moment, et leur disparition n'aidait pas son argumentation du tout.

« Peut-être que tu aimerais y réfléchir » se moqua-t-elle.

« Merci pour ce conseil, mais je pense que tu exagères. »

« Si c'est ce que tu penses. Mais sois prudent Blaise... c'est un faux jeton. »

« Oui ma'am! » Il lui fit un salut militaire pendant qu'elle se relevait et qu'elle l'étreignait. _Et tu dis qu'Hermione est un faux jeton_, pensa-t-il.

Pansy se retourna et lui sourit pendant qu'elle marchait vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta, le regarda au-dessus de son épaule et ajouta :

« Oh Blaise? Rentre chez toi » et elle sortit de la pièce en se pavanant.

Blaise s'allongea de nouveau dans le divan sachant que Pansy n'était pas venue pour être une 'bonne amie 'et qu'elle n'était pas aussi intéressée qu'elle a feint. Elle avait seulement voulu qu'il s'imagine qu'Hermione le trompait et qu'il se mette en colère, et qu'ensuite il l'aide à comploter contre sa 'petite amie'. _Merde. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais commencer ma journée_.

Draco et Hermione avaient fini leur café et descendaient lentement la rue, continuant à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre. Après de nombreux rires, Hermione décida qu'ils devaient avoir l'entretien qu'ils évitaient. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de l'ignorer c'était inévitable.

« Draco, je suis désolée mais je dois te demander… » commença-t-elle, hésitante.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai embrassé ? » sourit-il.

« Et bien, oui » répondit-elle nerveusement.

Il éclata de rire intérieurement, _exactement comme à Poudlard_.

« Draco? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Honnêtement mon amour, je l'ai fait pour que tu te la fermes » admit-il.

« Oh » Hermione regarda vers ses pieds, désappointée, et s'assis sur un banc.

« Mais cela s'est transformé en quelque chose que je voulais vraiment faire. Je me sentais bien » déclara-t-il sincèrement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Vraiment ? » sourit-t-elle.

« Hermione, pourrais-tu honnêtement... **penser** à un moment où je n'aurais pas **envie** de t'embrasser?"

« Non. Pas vraiment »déclara-t-elle toute heureuse.

« Oh... Pourtant je pourrais » plaisanta-t-il.

« Draco ! »

Elle lui fit une tape sur le bras mais ne put plus retirer sa main. Draco avait attrapé son poignet et abaissa lentement sa main vers ses genoux, la regardant droit dans ses yeux. Il lui souleva le menton avec sa main de libre et l'embrassa doucement. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas anticipé ce baiser, il était arrivé comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose normale et évidente. De nouveau, les émotions arrivèrent en foule dans leurs corps et les empêchaient de réfléchir, ce qui n'avait aucune importance pour le moment.

Draco s'écarta alors de quelques millimètres de son visage et la regarda. Il passa doucement son pouce au-dessus de la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione pendant que celle-ci ouvrait à peine ses yeux.

« Par Merlin j'ai dû être fou... » chuchota-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » chuchota-t-elle en retour.

« Pour avoir penser que je pourrais t'oublier. »

« Tu le **voulais** ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime » répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Bien, bien... tout semble être en place. Très bien... oh, oui, est-ce que le connard a téléphoné ? Non... Bon... Appelle M. Smith et dis-lui que je suis habituellement une femme patiente, mais que son retard commence à me porter sur les nerfs. »

Aleesa marchait dans son usine à Paris et lançait des ordres à gauche et à droite tout en passant en revue le progrès global de son entreprise. Après avoir tout contrôlée, elle entra dans son bureau et s'assit sur son fauteuil, devant son bureau. Elle se retourna et fit face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la belle ville, mais elle sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit des pieds claquer rudement sur le plancher derrière elle. Elle su que quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans son bureau, mais vu qu'elle était le dos tourné elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui cela pouvait être. La plupart des gens se seraient retournés, mais Aleesa n'en fit rien et continua de regarder par la fenêtre.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle au visiteur inconnu.

« Tu vas adorer ça » répondit la personne.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » Aleesa leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers Pansy qui s'était assise à côté d'elle.

« Draco et elle sont allés prendre un café » déclara-t-elle du fièrement.

« Et... ? »

« **Et** ils étaient ensemble... »

« N'importe qui peut juste être ensemble. »

« Ugh! Aleesa qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » demanda Pansy, gêné. « Regardez les faits! Elle a ruiné ton mariage, nous l'avons acculée au dîner et les mots 'j'aime Draco' étaient pratiquement écrits à travers son front ! Et puis, chaque fois que l'on mentionne leur relation devant elle, elle essaye rapidement de trouver une réponse logique et de rationaliser tout... Elle t'a menti pendant environ une bonne heure hier soir... Et maintenant, ils sortent ensemble sans même avertir Blaise! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! » Pansy finit son discours trois octaves plus haut qu'elle avait commencé, furieuse de ne pas pouvoir prouver qu'Hermione était coupable.

« Tu gagnes un point... Mais j'ai une idée » répondit-elle calmement comme si Pansy n'avait rien dit.

« Ouais moi aussi. Tu te marries avec Draco demain, vous déménagez à Paris, et vous oubliez Hermione. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile » Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête. « Je veux m'assurer qu'il n'a plus de sentiments pour cette sorcière. Je veux qu'elle comprenne cela, et qu'elle souffre... Et naturellement elle n'éprouvera aucune douleur si elle n'est pas vraiment avec lui et si elle disait la vérité… » ajouta-t-elle en réfléchissant.

« Ce qui n'est pas le cas » l'interrompit Pansy.

« Tu es trop sûre… » continua Aleesa.

« Et toi pas ? Leesa, tu ne t'es pas demandée pourquoi elle n'avait pas été invité à l'origine à vorte mariage ? Je veux dire, Draco a invité chaque personne qu'il connaît, chaque personne qu'il aime, ou qu'il déteste. S'ils étaient amis... pourquoi n'était-elle pas invité ? » demanda Pansy, très sûre de son raisonnement.

« La réponse à cette question peut seulement être trouvée grâce à mon plan. »

« Tu avais déjà un plan. Je l'ai appliqué, et tu ne me crois pas. »

« Non mais cette fois je vais employer les grands moyens. »

« Quel genre de grands moyens ? »

« Ceux qui peuvent être trouvés ici » répondit-elle en souriant, levant les bras et regardant autour d'elle, montrant son **empire**. Pansy sourit juste et ses yeux brillèrent.

Hermione sourit en s'écartant de lui pour arrêter de l'embrasser et ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Draco. On aurait dit qu'il boudait, il avait la même tête que lorsque son père ne voulait pas lui acheter le balai qui venait de sortir quand il était petit.

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? » pleurnicha-t-il.

« Voyons Draco, nous sommes assis sur un banc dans un parc, à midi, en train de se bécoter en plein jour » indiqua Hermione, embarrassé, en notant les spectateurs éventuels qui pourraient les voir.

« Et… tu préfèrerais qu'il fasse nuit ? » demanda-t-il, taquin.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense juste que nous ne devrions pas faire ceci en public. Je veux dire par là que tu es toujours un homme engagé. »

« Je pense que ça va changer bientôt. »

Hermione sourit, mais la réalité la rattrapa de nouveau et elle persista sur le sujet. « Oui mais cela n'a pas encore changé, Draco. Votre mariage était à la une du Daily Prophet... Tout le monde ici le sait... et s'ils me voient avec toi… »

« Et bien ils pourraient aller mettre leurs gros nez ailleurs et bouger leur c… »

« Draco... » l'averti-t-elle.

« D'accord, d'accord, allons-y. »

Il lui donna sa main et quand elle la prit, il la souleva et placa un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Hermione murmura 'merci' pendant qu'ils transplanaient dans la maison de Hermione. Quand ils y furent arrivés, Hermione entra dans la cuisine pour vérifier si des hiboux avaient ramené des messages. Elle trouva une pile d'enveloppes et commença à triller les lettres et les pubs quand Draco entra dans la cuisine.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche. Je reviens » il l'embrassa puis se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Les serviettes sont dans ma chambre » répondit-elle en continuant à triller son courrier. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de dire à Draco où les serviettes étaient, il le savait déjà. Il avait pris l'habitude de prendre sa douche chez elle dans le passé.

Draco entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude courir sur ses muscles tendus. Quand l'eau crépita sur son cou il se détendit. Il fit des cercles avec sa tête et sourit, heureux d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait : Hermione. Il restait l'énorme problème d'Aleesa et de son père, mais au moins il savait qu'il l'aurait toujours... qu'elle ne l'avait pas complètement quitté après **tout** ce qui s'était passé.

Vingt minutes plus tard il émergea de la douche et mit un boxer, un jean, et passa la serviette autour de son cou. Il se dirigea vers le salon et découvrit Hermione assise en tailleur le divan, regardant une émission moldue, et manger du beurre de cacahouète avec ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il d'une manière légèrement dégoûtée.

« Je mange » répondit-elle simplement

« Tu appelles ça manger ? »

« Oui ! » elle éclata de rire. « Essaie, c'est amusant… »

« Non. Je mange **ma** nourriture avec classe, moi. » répliqua-t-il.

« Je vois ce qui va suivre... Tu vas sortir le mot 'sang de bourbe' maintenant ? »

« Peut-être je devrais, cela serait adapté » plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione fit semblant d'être en colère.

« **Pardon** ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » se moqua-t-il.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants puis elle se dirigea vers Draco, amenant le pot de beurre de cacahouète avec elle. Il tomba par terre tandis qu'Hermione s'assis sur son torse, ses genoux encadrant Draco. Elle eut un sourire de démon en plongeant un doigt dans le beurre de cacahouète et lui en mit partout sur son visage.

« Femme, je vais te tuer! » s'écria Draco.

Hermione éclata de nouveau de rire.

« Je te jure Hermione... tu vas le regretter. Je viens juste de me… HAH AHHHH ! » s'écria Draco quand accidentellement (ou pas…) elle mit du beurre dans ses cheveux. Elle posa rapidement le pot par terre et monta les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, mais son fou rire la ralenti. Draco la poursuivit, la saisit par la taille, et la porta avec lui dans la douche. Il la coinça rapidement contre le mur, la tenant avec son bras droit tout en allumant la douche avec la main gauche. Hermione cria quand l'eau froide trempa rapidement son corps. Pour courronner le tout et se venger entièrement, Draco avait pris le pot avec lui, et avait enduit ses cheveux avec tout le reste du pot.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de lutter et de rire, Draco s'assis sur le banc de la douche et plaça Hermione entre ses jambes, elle avait maintenant son dos contre son torse.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je viens juste de jouer avec du beurre de cacahouète... » indiqua tranquillement Draco.

« Je suis désolée Draco. Je sais que tu venais juste de prendre ta douche mais je n'ai pas pu résister… » soupira-t-elle.

« Et c'était amusant en effet » continua-t-il. Hermione le regarda et vit qu'il avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Ils restèrent assis silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Draco remarque que quelque chose tracassait Hermione.

D'accord... je t'écoute. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sortant de ses pensées.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse visiblement... et te connaissant, tu vas me le dire, ou tu vas restée plongé dans tes pensées jusqu'à ce que je te demande… »

« Ou je ne dirais rien du tout » l'interrompit-elle.

« Tout à fait » il sourit car il la connaissait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle soupira, « C'est juste que Alee… »

« Je sais Hermione. »

« Non, je ne pense pas Draco » déclara-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face. « Nous avons fait ça, et... Je veux dire, nous sommes fiancés, et nous nous aimons. Mais tu es aussi fiancé à... Quelqu'un d'autre... et c'est ça qui ne va pas. »

« Et c'est ce qui va devoir changer. »

« Tu dis cela maintenant… »

« Et je vais le faire » déclara-t-il fermement. Il sortit de la douche et commença à se déshabiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais prendre une douche. Et après je vais aller parler à Aleesa. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'allumèrent, « vraiment ? »

« Vraiment » confirma-t-il.

« Maintenant ? »

« Maintenant. »

Hermione sourit et sortit de la douche. Elle lui donna un doux baiser et dit « je t'aime Draco. » avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Il était maintenant au environ de 17h et Hermione était couché sur le divan. Quelques minutes plus tard Draco sortit de la douche pour la deuxième fois, mais les nouvelles circonstances avaient signifié de nouveaux vêtements. Il portait un pantalon noir, un chandail noir avec une chemise blanche boutonnée en dessous de sorte que l'on pouvait seulement voir le col. C'était un vêtement qu'il portait en vue de son repas important avec Aleesa. Il allait aller à son bureau, la sortir, et lui expliquer pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas se marier. Il avait déjà tout projeté pour aller sans à-coup, mais il avait oublié de considérer le caractère d'Aleesa.

Il vit qu'Hermione s'était endormie sur le divan et au lieu de la réveiller il écrivit une note et la laissa sur la petite table :

_Hermione,_

_Je suis allé parler à Aleesa. Ne t'inquiétes pas, cela se passera bien. J'essayerai de revenir vers 22h. Ne m'attends pas._

_Je t'aime, Draco._

Puis Draco l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue avant de transplaner chez Aleesa.

Aleesa était assise dans son bureau, attendant patiemment Draco. Elle avait eu son hibou pour qu'ils mangent ensemble, et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle grimaça à elle-même pendant qu'il transplanait de l'autre côté de son bureau.

« Bonjour Aleesa » sourit nerveusement Draco en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. Aleesa resta assise et l'observa attentivement.

« Es-tu prête ? »

Après une légère pause, elle eut un faux sourire et répondit « oui. »

Soudain, les rideaux se fermèrent et la porte se ferma elle-aussi tranquillement. Toute la pièce était à présent plongée dans le noir et silencieuse. Draco entendit son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort, il était à présent extrêmement nerveux ne sachant pas ce qui allait se produire dans l'obscurité. Il chercha des repères dans la salle et s'assit dans une chaise par la porte. Il n'avait pas entendu Aleesa se lever de sa chaise, ainsi il avait supposé qu'elle n'était pas sortie de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Aleesa ? » exigea-t-il. N'entendant pas de réponse, il chercha sa baguette qui était dans sa poche, mais il fut arrêté par une petite piqûre sur son bras gauche. _Par Merlin_… ! Bientôt, il oublia la petite douleur car il ne sentait plus son bras. Son corps commença à s'engourdir et ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il entendit un « Lumos » faible et rechercha la source de lumière, essayant de combattre le sommeil. Draco vit la lumière éclairer le contour d'une femme pendant une seconde, avant que tout devienne noir.

Hermione, fatiguée, regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 20h45, et elle décida qu'elle allait vite s'endormir ce soir. Elle mit un marque-page dans le livre qu'elle lisait, éteignit la lumière, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Quand elle posa sa main sur la rampe, des coups à la porte l'arrêtèrent.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est Blaise, ouvre. »

Hermione marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit, laissant Blaise entrer.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, fatiguée.

« Je vais bien. Comment ça se passe avec Draco? »

« Très bien. Il parle à Aleesa en ce moment même » déclara-t-elle.

« Wow, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps après tout. »

« Non, car on est amoureux » sourit-elle.

« Je suis venu pour te dire que Pansy n'avait pas laissé tomber. En fait, elle est venue chez moi pour me convaincre que tu me trompais. »

« Génial. Elle ne s'avoue jamais vaincu elle ? »

« Non, mais cela se passe tout de même bien. »

Soudain il y eut d'autres coups à la porte. Blaise regarda par la fenêtre et vit que c'était Draco. « C'est Draco. Je pars bientôt, mais je vais juste me faire un sandwich d'abord. »

« Pas de problème Blaise » rit-elle nerveusement.

Pendant que Blaise disparaissait dans la pièce d'à côté, Hermione ouvrit la porte à Draco.

« Je ne t'attendais pas d'aussi tôt » sourit-elle pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le divan.

« Ah bon ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

« Et bien tu avais dit que tu serais de retour vers 22h. Mais je ne me plains pas que tu sois ici » déclara Hermione.

« Ca, j'aurais pu le parier » dit-il sourdement.

« Alors, comment s'est passé le dîner ? »

« Le dîner ? »

« Avec Aleesa... » demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

« C'était très bien.'

« Et... c'est terminé ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est terminé ? »

« Toi et Aleesa. »

« C'est censé l'être? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Draco quel est le problème avec toi ? Nous avons parlé de ceci plus tôt » demanda-t-elle, gênée.

« Oui je sais. Je voulais juste être sûr. Je devais casser d'avec Aleesa pour toi, c'est ça ? »

« Oui... »

« Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais plus tôt, mais Aleesa m'a fait réaliser qu'elle est la bonne personne pour moi. J'ai perdu mon temps avec toi il y a 7 ans, et il en va de même pour toutes les autres heures où nous étions ensemble ensuite » ajouta-t-il après coup.

Hermione était très confuse maintenant, et ses mots l'avaient choqué. Elle était sur le point de pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« Alors, tout ce qu'on s'est dit ce matin… »

« était un mensonge » répondit-il, durement.

« Draco je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe mais tu agis d'une manière étrange. Tu devrais penser à tout ce que tu as dit précédemment et réaliser que cela n'a aucun sens… » énonça-t-elle, blessée.

Draco lui prit ses mains dans les siennes et expliqua :

« Hermione, je sais que tu m'aimes toujours... mais les sentiments ne soient pas **mutuels**. Je t'ai juste utilisé aujourd'hui parce qu'Aleesa était partie, je suis désolé. »

Hermione enleva ses mains et le gifla avec force. « SORS D'ICI » l'averti-t-elle « MAINTENANT. »

Draco la regarda comme s'il allait la frapper en retour, mais il prit juste une profonde aspiration et il sortit. La tête d'Hermione était tombée dans ses mains et elle respira profondément. Blaise s'élança dans la pièce et l'étreignit.

« Par Merlin je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ce n'était pas Draco. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle avec des yeux où les larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Je reviens « dit-il sans la regarder, sortant par la même porte que Draco.

Blaise le poursuivit et essaya d'attirer son attention. « Draco ! » Le pas de Draco s'accéléra et il commença à sprinter et à foncer dans une ruelle mal éclairée entre deux bâtiments en pierre. Quand Blaise l'atteint, ce n'était plus Draco, mais Pansy qui se noyait dans les vêtements de Draco.

Blaise essaya de fermer la bouche, il avait l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, puis il essaya de formuler une question.

« Que... Ce... c'était toi ? » demanda-t-il, assommé.

« HAHA! C'était géant ! » s'écria Pansy en éclatant de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai réussi ! J'ai la preuve Blaise. Tu vois, je **te** l'avais dit qu'elle te trompait » déclara-t-elle d'une voix triomphante « et on dirait que Draco n'a pas été à honnête non plus. »

_Merde_, pensa Blaise avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par Pansy. « Je suis un génie, je sais, je sais. En fait, je dois remercier aussi Aleesa… »

« Aleesa ? »

« oui, c'est elle qui a proposé l'idée. Merlin merci que son empire soit une entreprise de fabrication de potions. Elle a dit qu'ils aidaient des personnes pour des buts cosmétiques, mais visiblement ils sont utiles pour d'autres choses aussi. Elle a une collection géniale, et elles sont toutes utiles et prêtes lorsque c'est nécessaire." »

« Naturellement, comment ai-je pu être aussi **stupide** » dit-il, ne s'apercevant pas qu'il parlait tout fort. _J'avais totalement oublié qu'elle avait toutes ces potions. Le Polyjuice, classique_.

« Bravo Blaise. Tu peux nous remercier. Maintenant tu sais que cette sale sang de bourbe te trompe. Et elle m'a giflé aussi ! Ce qui est compréhensible »Pansy regarda Blaise et interpréta son expression de confusion et de souci pour un sentiment de trahison. « hey, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi au bureau d'Aleesa, et tu pourras dire à Draco ce que tu en penses. Tu te sentiras mieux. »

« Je préfère rester ici » dit-il tranquillement, essayant de s'échapper le plus rapidement possible.

« Oui, je comprends que tu veuilles t'occuper d'Hermione aussi, mais Aleesa a une proposition qu'il faut que tu considères d'abord » Pansy sourit.

« Bien sûr » répondit-il tandis que lui et Pansy transplanaient dans le bureau d'Aleesa. _Génial_.

**RAR :**

Tout d'abord, merci à **Angel of shadow****buzame****Cristalys****dragonia****Feeclochette****Flo90****Hop'eyes****JennaHeap****karine.snake****Poupoux****sika.sika** et **wassilou** pour m'avoir mis dans leurs favoris

Merci à . **Cheminette****Cilou O'Neill****dragonia****Hadilena****Hayra****Hop'eyes****lyciaa****Noreenn****Poupoux****Red-hair1990****Shadowgirl92666****sika.sika****Trinity1412****wassilou****Zillah666** pour m'avoir mis dans vos alertes.

Cette fic je la traduis pour vous, et je dois vous avouer que cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de recevoir des reviews, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, donc n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche !

**Estelle :** Voici le chapitre, j'espère que tu as bien aimé ! Bisous

**Hadilena :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**Sarah Malfoy :** Voilà la suite que tu me demandes avec tant d'ardeurs, lol ! Bisous

**Feeclochette :** Euh… Je pense que là, tu vas lui en vouloir à mort à Pansy… Elle est con, c'est pas de sa faute…

**Yshtia :** Week end crevant, re 30 km en roller, je suis morte ! Avec ça je ne connais rien en Market… Je suis dans la merde ! Dis donc, tu n'avais pas une fic à traduire, toi ? Maraudeusement Sirius, membre de l'AVGF

**LunDer :** Désolée pour l'attente et merci pour les compliments, voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Faby.fan :** Une drogue, c'est grave à ce point là docteur ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, j'ADORE avoir des compliments (traductrice à peine narcissique…). Bisous

**Sika.sika :** Pour la suite j'ai été encore d'une lenteur… Enfin, j'ai une excuse, le chapitre était long… Merci pour tout ces compliments… Que c'est-il passé au Manoir Malfoy… La question est posée (et je ne sais plus dans quel chapitre tu vas avoir ta réponse, désolée ! Faudrait que je relise la fic moi !). J'espère que tu as bien aimé ce chapitre, Bisous !

**Red-Hair 1990 :** Des études par correspondance ? Oula, tu as bien du courage, je ne pourrais pas ! Paresseuse et flemmarde comme je suis, je laisserais tout tomber au bout d'un mois, voir moins. Mais c'est quelle classe que tu fais par correspondance ? Je sais je suis TRES curieuse ! Bisous


	8. Agent double

Erreurs

**Auteur :** strawberrylemonade520

**Titre original :** Mistakes

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings, que je maudis et que je maudirais toujours pour avoir tué Sirius Black…

Me revoilà avec une autre fic ! C'est une Draco/Hermione et il y a 15 chapitres. Je suis seulement la traductrice, et l'auteur est strawberrylemonade520, alias Camille, une Américaine (personne n'est parfait… Non, je rigole bien sûr, cette fille est super). Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Petite dédicace à Yshtia, avec qui j'écris une fic intitulée « Lily, Audrey et les Maraudeurs », cette fic est dans mes favoris, donc si vous voulez aller la lire et nous laisser un petit review, ça nous ferait bien plaisir ! Merci d'avance.

Chapitre 8 : Agent double 

Draco se réveilla une heure plus tard étendu dans un divan dans le bureau d'Aleesa. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, et examina la pièce. Sur sa droite, il vit Aleesa en train d'écrire à son bureau. Sur sa gauche il y avait une petite table avec dessus un aspirine, et une bouteille d'eau qui étaient mis d'une manière ordonnée. Draco était légèrement confus, il s'assit, mais sentit une douleur tenace entre ses sourcils. Il se rallongea dans sa position originale sachant que sa position actuelle lui ferait plus mal à la tête.

« Hé chéri, tu vas bien ? » demanda Aleesa avec douceur. Elle se leva de son bureau et se mit à genoux à côté de lui, écartant ses mèches blondes hors de ses yeux et l'embrassant sur le front.

« Oui, si ne pas être capable d'ouvrir ses yeux est une preuve de bien être, alors je pète la forme » répondit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

L'ignorant, elle répondit « Tiens. Prends ça » Draco prit les pilules qu'Aleesa lui donnait, les avalant rapidement. Il sentit une sorte de sensation de chaud dans tout son corps puis, d'un seul coup, sa migraine et la chaleur disparurent.

Draco s'assit, confus. Il regarda Aleesa et s'éloigna d'elle, étonné par sa présence.

« Que.. Que s'est-il passé ? » il avait pratiquement crié.

« Draco. Tu es venu ici la nuit dernière et tu t'es endormi sur le divan » expliqua Aleesa, qui avait déjà préparé les questions éventuelles.

« Non… Ce n'est pas possible parce que je suis tombé endormi à la chapelle, et ensuite je suis allé chez Hermione » réfléchit-il tout fort.

« Tu étais où ? » demanda Aleesa, offensée « ne me dis pas que tu étais chez elle. »

« D'accord, je n'étais pas chez… »

« Mais ne me ment pas » l'averti-t-elle.

« Et bien... Blaise et moi on y est allé pour manger » mentit-il.

« Hmm. C'est pas grave. Tu ferais mieux de dormir. »

Aleesa se leva et retourna derrière son bureau, continuant d'écrire.

Les yeux de Draco la suivirent. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne bougerait plus, il laissa tomber ses défenses. Draco se détendit contre le divan et ferma les yeux, pensant que l'obscurité allait l'aider à se rappeler. Il essaya de se rappeler s'il avait marché ou s'il avait transplané ici. Enfin... il essaya. Draco se sentait de plus en plus frustré du fait qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler rien. _Ainsi il essaya à partir du commencement... Nous avons pris un café, nous nous sommes embrassés, nous sommes allés à sa maison, j'ai pris une douche... Et puis... J'ai transplané... Ici ?_ pensa-t-il. _Non, ce n'est pas ça… On s'est battu avec du beurre de cacahouète... C'était bizarre... Mais c'était..._

_Sexy... Et après j'ai pris une douche... Encore... Et alors... Rien... J'étais juste ici. Il faut que j'aille parler à Hermione..._

« Tu sembles plongé dans tes pensées Draco » déclara Aleesa sans le regarder mais en remplissant toujours des papiers.

« J'étais juste en train de réfléchir » commença-t-il.

« Ne fais pas ça, tu pourrais te faire du mal. »

« Ha ha. On ne m'avait jamais sorti ça avant » lâcha Draco.

« Chéri, je ne sais pas **pourquoi** tu es aussi cassant. Ce n'est pas si dur à comprendre ». Draco sentit qu'il commençait à s'énerver, il détestait qu'on lui parle d'une manière aussi condescendante. « Tu as quitté la maison d'Hermione cet après-midi et tu es ensuite revenu pour que l'on mange ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai je suis parti de chez elle à… ». _Ne discute pas si tu veux sortir d'ici_, pensa-t-il. « A 13h. ». _Plus con tu meurs_.

« Ce qui est l'après-midi » répondit-elle, évidemment.

« C'est vrai. »

Aleesa leva les yeux au ciel. « On y va ou pas ? » demanda-t-elle, se dirigeant vers lui.

« Où ? »

« Dîner. »

« Non ». _Oops_. « je veux dire, je me sens toujours légèrement nauséeux. Et en y réfléchissant, mon bras me fait mal » Draco tourna sa tête à la recherche de l'origine de la douleur, mais il fut distrait par Aleesa.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle, elle le regarda en colère mais elle s'aperçut de sa réaction disproportionnée, et se calma. « Je veux dire, ne regarde pas. »

« pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« Parce qu'il est meurtri et laid. »

« Aleesa, je pense que je peux regarder une peau décolorée » dit-il en tournant sa tête. Mais avant qu'il puisse voir son bras, Aleesa saisit son visage et le tourna lentement vers elle.

« J'ai dit non ».

Draco la regarda avec méfiance pendant un moment, puis il leva les yeux au ciel enleva sa tête de ses mains.

« Je m'en vais » dit-il irrité en se levant.

« Non, tu ne pars pas » déclara-t-elle en se levant en même temps que lui.

« Par Merlin, depuis quand est-ce que tu me dis ce que je dois faire ? »

« Depuis que tu m'appartiens » sourit-elle.

Elle avait dépassé les bornes. L'utilisation du verbe 'appartenir' outragea Draco, personne ne posséderait jamais Draco Malfoy, en particulier pas Aleesa Harris.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il les dents serrées, il ignora la douleur irradiant de son bras et s'approcha d'elle. Pendant que Draco s'approchait d'Aleesa, elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait acculée contre le mur. Draco serra agressivement son corps contre elle, ses yeux remplis de haine. Aleesa, calme (ou cachant très bien ses émotions) le regarda juste.

« Tu m'as entendu. Tu m'appartiens » chuchota-t-elle.

« Et qui t'a dit ça ? » la défia-t-il.

« Moi. »

« Comment ? » il se serra encore plus contre elle.

« Je sais votre secret. Et je la tuerai. »

Draco se sentit soudainement effrayé. Il savait ce qu'Aleesa voulait dire et qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle disait. Mais il ne montra pas sa faiblesse. Il ne pouvait perdre une fois de plus Hermione.

« Tu n'oserais pas. »

« J'ai déjà mon plan. Je la détruis... Morceau par le morceau. Emotionnellement dans un premier temps... Mais quand ce sera fait, il n'y aura plus rien. D'ailleurs je pense que je lui ferais une faveur si je la tuais juste maintenant » elle sourit et parlait aussi facilement que s'ils étaient en train de discuter d'où ils allaient manger.

Les yeux de Draco devenaient de plus en plus vide en entendant ses menaces. L'histoire se répétait sous une forme différente. _Cela ne peut pas se produire_, pensa Draco. En une seconde, la fureur et la terreur le submergèrent tandis que ses mains montaient vers le cou d'Aleesa.

« Ferme la » l'averti-t-il. « Ferme-la ou tu ne seras plus capable de lui faire mal. »

« Tu ne peux pas... m'arrêter » chuchota-t-elle en continuant de sourire légèrement.

« Tu n'as pas les couilles… »

« non ? Regarde-moi. »

« Je **te** tuerai » les chuchotements de Draco étaient quasiment inaudibles. Aleesa essayait de ne pas s'effondrer à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant une seconde et lui dit « le mariage... est finit ». Puis il la poussa loin de lui.

Aleesa tomba à terre sur ses mains et ses genoux en respirant rapidement et se frotta doucement son cou. Après quelques secondes, elle jeta ses cheveux au-dessus de son épaule et déclara tranquillement « Non, il n'est pas annulé. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Draco, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Si c'est annulé alors je vais aller voir **Lucius **» dit-elle, récupérant sa confiance.

« Espèce de sale chienne » cracha Draco avant te transplaner directement chez Hermione.

Aleesa respira profondément et fixa le plancher. Elle reprenait sa respiration quand son téléphone sonna. Aleesa marcha lentement vers l'appareil.

« Melle Harris » répondit-elle en décrochant.

Une réceptionniste qui semblait très anxieuse de parler à sa supérieure réussit à articuler, « oh bonjour Aleesa... Je voulais dire Mademoiselle Harris... Enfin je devrais dire Mme Malfoy, non ? »

« Kristin... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« oh oh oh, d'accord... Il y a ici une jeune femme et un jeune homme appelés Pansy et Blaise qui veulent vous voir. »

« Envoie les moi. »

Aleesa entendit un faible « elle accepte de vous recevoir » avant que Kristin n'aille raccrocher le téléphone. Une seconde plus tard Pansy et Blaise transplanèrent dans son bureau.

« Salut Leesa » sourit Pansy.

« Bonjour » renpondit-elle pendant qu'elle s'asseyait formellement derrière son bureau. « Comment allez vous tous les deux ? »

« Oh je vais très bien. Tout s'est passé selon tes prévisions. Mais le pauvre Blaise a le cœur brisé. N'est-ce pas Blaise ? » répondit Pansy en regardant Aleesa puis Blaise.

« En effet » répondit-il. Blaise était plus perdu que jamais, bien qu'il ait essayé de réfléchir au fait qu'il était là, avec Pansy et Aleesa. Apparemment, Aleesa avait fait prendre à Pansy du Polyjuice pour la transformer en Draco. Alors Draco avait dit à Hermione que c'était fini, puis il était allé se transformer dans une ruelle. Pansy devait savoir que Blaise la suivrait, ou bien elle ne l'aurait jamais attendu. Mais, elle devait avoir également besoin qu'il la suive, mais pour quelle raison il ne savait pas.

« Je t'avais dit de rester loin d'elle. Elle ne cause que des ennuis et maintenant c'est toi qui souffres. Mais nous faisons tous des erreurs. »

« Oui Pansy, tu as raison. Blaise, assieds-toi » Blaise s'assit sur une chaise juste devant le bureau et Pansy s'assit juste à côté de lui.

« Bien. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs des amis, mais deux de **tes** meilleurs amis t'ont joué un très mauvais tour » commença Aleesa.

Blaise réfléchi dans sa tête, _que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs des amis… mais deux de **tes** meilleurs amis… t'ont joué… un très mauvais tour, mouais_. « D'accord » approuva-t-il.

« Et… »

« Attends. Hermione n'est pas ma meilleure amie, c'est ma petite amie. »

« Hm. Tu es plus intelligent que tu en as l'air » dit-elle.

_Je savais bien que je détestais cette pute._

« De toute manière… » continua Aleesa « ta petite amie et ton **meilleur ami** t'ont trahi » dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot 'meilleur ami'. « Tu ne peux plus leur faire confiance. Ils ne s'inquiètent pas de toi, ni de tes sentiments. Tu n'as **personne**... sauf nous » Elle finit sa dernière phrase d'une voix puissante. Elle aurait semblé très persuasive s'il avait s'agit d'une **vraie** relation et il serait sûrement tombé dans le panneau. Cependant, Blaise décida de paraître intéressé et lui consacra toute son attention, il voulait l'inciter à penser que ses mots l'affectaient.

« Ainsi, tu dois savoir, en tant que Serpentard, qu'il n'y a rien de plus doux que la trahison, la déception, et la vengeance. Puisque tu viens juste de rencontrer deux des trois, nous allons travailler à une... vengeance. Tu epux t'aider toi-même en nous aidant. Tu vois, je suis censé me marier à Draco et je serai honnête avec toi, il ne s'agit plus d'amour. Pourquoi ? Et bien, c'est mes affaires. Mais toi, tu l'aimes toujours. Le pire, c'est que tu as perdu quelqu'un pour qui tu aurais probablement risqué ta vie. Ca fait mal, et je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais, pourquoi ne pas te venger ? Fais lui subir ce qu'elle t'a fait subir. Aide-nous Blaise, et nous t'aiderons. Tu le mérites. »

Blaise était sans voix... bien que les propos d'Aleesa ne l'aident pas, c'était intéressant. Et Merlin savait combien cela serait utile pour Draco, Hermione et lui-même qu'il connaisse les plans d'Aleesa à l'avance.

« Et si je dis non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Alors nous te forcerons. »

« Bien ! Je vois que cela limite mon, heu, choix a à peu près... A peu près un seul en fait, vu que je n'ai pas le choix » répondit-il ironiquement.

« Ce n'est pas le temps pour les plaisanteries. Es-tu avec nous ou pas ? »

« D'accord. » _Ca pourra toujours nous aider_.

« Bien, tu seras notre agent double. »

_Quoi, attends…_ « Ton agent double ? »

« Oui. Si ça marche comme j'y pense, tu passeras beaucoup plus le temps avec nous. Et s'ils te posent des questions, tu leur diras que tu les as pardonné et blah, blah, blah. Mais, Hermione et Draco vont peut-être commencer à se demander pourquoi tu es toujours avec nous, vos **ennemis**. Tu leur diras que tu essaies de les aider pour que ce mariage n'aille pas lieu. Tu leur fourniras quelques informations sur nous comme si tu les aidais vraiment... Des informations **fausses**. Mais en vérité, tu travailleras pour nous. »

« Je ne suis pas ton petit animal de compagnie. Je ne vais pas faire tout ce que tu me dis de faire. »

« Je sais Blaise. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous travaillerons dur nous aussi. Mais, c'est un travail parfait pour toi. »

_Ca va être facile. Je ferai juste l'opposé de ce qu'elle me dira_, Blaise sourit, mais presque comme si Aleesa avait lu dans son esprit, elle ajouta « Et d'ailleurs nous allons te donner ceci pour nous assurer que tu ne nous trahiras pas » Aleesa regarda un objet circulaire qui ressemblait à un bracelet d'or « ceci est un bracelet charmé qui enregistre **tout** ce que tu dis, ce que tu fais, et cela l'écrit même. Il peut également rejouer les événements qu'il a enregistré si les bons sorts sont jetés sur le bracelet. »

_Merde_, pensa-t-il.

« Je ne le porterais pas, vous devrez tout simplement me faire confiance… Par Merlin ! »

Blaise regarda son bras gauche lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose enserrer son poignet. Étonné, il trouva le bracelet déjà sur lui. Il regarda Pansy qui était assise près de son bras gauche, sa baguette était pointée vers son bras. Elle sourit et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Blaise la regarda avec dégoût puis Aleesa sourit, et lui montra le bracelet « Ce sont des frais supplémentaires. »

« Blaise, rentre chez toi, va dormir, et revient ici demain midi » déclara Pansy.

Blaise se leva, essayant de se remettre de ce qui s'était produit. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Pansy et cracha « Espèce de sale petit… »

« Serpentard » sourit-elle.

« Pouvons-nous s'il te plaît cesser de faire tout le temps référence à ces putains de maisons ! » hurla Blaise en sortant en trombe du bureau.

En ruminant les derniers mots d'Aleesa, Draco arriva à la maison d'Hermione, essayant de trouver quelques réponses à ses questions. Il appela son nom à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne répondit pas. _Elle doit être endormie. Je lui parlerai demain_. Draco entra dans la chambre à coucher et la trouva blotti sur un côté du lit, cachée sous les couvertures. Il souleva le drap de l'autre côté et se glissa à droite à côté d'elle. Il encercla sa taille avec ses bras et la tira contre lui. Il était sur le point de fermer ses yeux, quand les mains d'Hermione se posèrent sur les bras de Draco et elle le repoussa avec force. Il s'assit et la regarda d'un air étonné. Elle s'écarta d'avantage de lui et enroula ses bras autour de l'oreiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, gêné.

« Ne me touche pas » répondit-elle, ses yeux toujours fermés.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça » dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

« Très bien, le canapé est sympa et accueillant. »

_Par Merlin quel est son problème maintenant !_ Draco jeta les couvertures loin de lui et marcha vers la porte pour descendre les escaliers. Il s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna vers elle.

« Tu es **censée** m'arrêter tu sais ! » cria-t-il.

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu élèves la voix. Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je sois sympa avec toi après ce que tu m'as dit ! » répliqua-t-elle en criant elle aussi, toujours couchée.

« Femme ! Tu vas me rendre fou… »

« Moi ? » Hermione s'assit sur le lit, fâchée. Il ne pouvait pas la rejeter et s'attendre ensuite à ce qu'elle soit gentille avec lui.

« TU vas me rendre fou ! Tu dis toutes ces choses au sujet de changer d'avis et d'être avec elle ! Et maintenant tu reviens ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'à fait Aleesa pour que tu reviennes te faire consoler par moi ? »

« DE QUOI VEUX-TU PARLER ? »

« Génial ! Maintenant tu te transformes en Cybil, Monsieur double personnalité… »

« PAR MERLIN QUI EST CYBIL ? »

« ARRETE DE CRIER SUR MOI ! Tu n'as pas le **droit** de crier sur moi ! Je t'ai déjà dit de partir ! Ne m'oblige pas à te flanquer une claque de nouveau ! »

« Oh, tu ne vas pas me frapper comme tu avais fait quand nous avions 13 ans ! »

« Non, je vais te frapper comme je l'ai fait il y a une heure ! »

« JE… » hurla Draco avant de s'arrêter et de réfléchir une seconde, _Il y a une heure_ ? « Attends. Hermione, écoute moi. Tu es probablement folle… »

« Folle ? Draco je suis… »

« Outragée, je sais. Mais, tu as dit que tu m'as frappé il y a une heure. Je ne me rappelle pas de ça. »

« Oh maintenant il est fou ET il est amnésique... Parfait » s'écria-t-elle ironiquement.

« Hermione ! S'il te plait ! Je te dis honnêtement que je ne me rappelle pas de ça ! Je me rappelle que j'ai pris une douche après notre bataille à coup de beurre de cacahouète, la dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que je suis dans le bureau d'Aleesa et que mon bras est... mon bras » Draco regarda vers son bras et trouva un petit trou dans son avant-bras. « Regarde Hermione. Elle a fait quelque chose. Je ne suis pas sûr de ça mais je pense qu'elle m'a drogué. »

Hermione le regarda attentivement pendant qu'il lui montrait son bras. Elle regarda et en effet elle vit un petit trou. Elle releva la tête vers Draco mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Alors nous avons eu une grosse dispute, je lui ai dit que le mariage était fini… »

« Quoi ? Il me semble que tu as dit qu'elle était la **seule**. »

« La seule ? Ouais la seule qui pourrait me donner l'envie de me jeter du toit de l'église » Draco rit lui-même de sa plaisanterie. Puis il nota qu'il était le seul à rire, Hermione s'était assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et regardait le mur.

« Tu es revenu ce soir Draco. Tu agissais d'une manière étrange, tu as dit que c'était fini, que les 7 années que nous avons passées ensemble n'étaient rien… »

« Quoi ? Hermione tu sais que je ne dirais jamais cela » déclara-t-il, légèrement offensé du fait qu'elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu dire ça.

« Tu as alors dit que le temps pendant lequel nous étions ensembles il y a 7 ans ne signifiait rien. Mais... tu as alors dit 'et il en va de même pour les moment où nous étions ensemble après'. Mais te connaissant, tu aurais dit notre **engagement** au lieu de dire 'pour les moment où nous étions ensemble après' ! Au début j'ai pensé que tu avais dit ça parce que tu ne voulais pas que Blaise nous entende, mais tu es entré après lui ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il n'était pas là ! Draco ce n'était pas toi ! » Hermione criait pratiquement de joie et elle sauta sur Draco en l'embrassant.

« Heureux que tu penses ça Amour. Naturellement si tu m'avais écouté tu le saurais depuis un petit moment » il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Après quelques instants de caresses sur le lit, Draco s'arrêta, se rappelant une chose.

« Hermione, je déteste devoir arrêter ceci mais je dois te demander quelque chose. où est Blaise ? »

Hermione se redressa, inquiète. « Tu ne le sais pas ? Je pensais qu'il était avec toi. Il est sortit en courant après 'toi' quand tu es parti. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Merde. »

**RAR :**

**Message important** **Message important** **Message important** **Message important**

Cette fic était normalement classée M mais je viens juste de m'apercevoir qu'en fait elle pourrait très bien être mis en T, alors vous préférez quoi ?

Je mets une séquence R dans le prochain chapitre.

Je change le rating.

C'est à vous de décider !

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic, rassuré vous, mais j'ai un boulot monstre… Donc je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir attendu aussi patiemment… Enfin, mis à part une personne, qui se reconnaîtra, qui m'a mis dans une colère noire quand j'ai reçu son review… Oui je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, oui je comprends que tu en aies marre d'attendre, mais sache que j'avais presque fini de traduire le chapitre quand j'ai reçu ton review… Et que j'ai failli arrêter en le lisant. J'ai un mauvais caractère, je le sais et je l'assume donc un conseil, ce genre de review, garde le pour toi !

**Sarah Malfoy** : J'espère que ton review était ironique… Sinon lis un peu ce que j'ai mis plus haut.

**Sarouchka :** Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas apprécier !

**Flo90 :** Il fait très mal ce chapitre, et je pense que la fin te laisse sur ta faim (lol !).

**Féeclochette :** Après l'AVGF (Association des Vieilles Garces de France), monté avec Yshtia, je propose de fonder l'ACA (l'Association Contre Aleesa).

**lilyjp :** Voilà la suite, après un long moment d'attente, désolée !

**LunDer :** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite.

**Angel Malfoy :** Angel Malfoy faisant un livre de torture... Moi je suis preneur, j'ai plein de cobayes, ne t'inquiète pas !

**Estelle01 :** A ce beau Draco… Maintenant je pense que la question c'est de savoir ce qui va se passer avec Blaise, non ?

**Lyra Parry** : Merci beaucoup, ton review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Voilà la suite.

**Yshtia :** Allez, tu sais que tu l'auras ton Lucius au chapitre prochain… Non, ne me frappe pas ! Maraudeusement Sirius, membre de l'AVGF

**sika.sika :** Merci beaucoup, je pense que le beurre de cacahouète peut donner de très belles scènes, faudra que je tente dans la vie de tous les jours !

**Red-hair 1990 :** Pas d'études ? Je dirais presque petite chanceuse ! Là il va falloir que je revois tout mon devoir d'éco G et de gestion, beurk !


	9. Cette nuit

Erreurs

**Auteur :** strawberrylemonade520

**Titre original :** Mistakes

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings, que je maudis et que je maudirais toujours pour avoir tué Sirius Black…

Me revoilà avec une autre fic ! C'est une Draco/Hermione et il y a 15 chapitres. Je suis seulement la traductrice, et l'auteur est strawberrylemonade520, alias Camille, une Américaine (personne n'est parfait… Non, je rigole bien sûr, cette fille est super). Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Petite dédicace à Yshtia, avec qui j'écris une fic intitulée « Lily, Audrey et les Maraudeurs », cette fic est dans mes favoris, donc si vous voulez aller la lire et nous laisser un petit review, ça nous ferait bien plaisir ! Merci d'avance.

Chapitre 9 : Cette nuit 

Draco réalisa, en embrassant Hermione, qu'il n'avait pas eu des nouvelles de Blaise de toute la journée. Ils l'avaient laissé le matin pour aller au café, mais c'était la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Hermione lui indiqua qu'elle était avec lui il y a environ une heure avant qu'il suive Pansy. Mais il aurait dû être revenu à cette heure. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Draco glissa hors du lit et on aurait dit qu'il était prêt pour partir. Il remit ses chaussures, prit une veste sur le plancher, et commença à chercher sa baguette magique. Hermione, légèrement confuse, s'assit sur le bord du lit en balançant ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle en l'observant marcher autour d'elle.

« S'il n'est pas ici, c'est qu'il est avec Aleesa » répondit-il rapidement, toujours dans la recherche effrénée de sa baguette magique.

« Oh, non… » dit-elle en plissant le front. Hermione regarda Draco et commença à s'étonner de le voir tourner ainsi, il la rendait nerveuse. « Mais Blaise a sa baguette magique, il peut prendre soin de lui, c'est juste Aleesa » dit-elle en tentant de se rassurer.

Draco s'arrêta pendant un moment et la regarda lentement « juste... Aleesa ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire ? »

« Tu n'en as aucune idée. Elle est tordue » répondit-il puis il vérifia sous le lit et dans les tiroirs.

« Si tu savais ça alors pourquoi allais-tu te marier avec ? »

« Hermione ce n'est **pas** le moment… je n'ai pas eu un choix dans la matière » dit-il maintenant complètement frustré par la disparition de sa baguette magique **et** par son harcèlement. Et cela ne l'aidait pas de penser que son meilleur ami était en train d'être dévoré vivant en ce moment.

« Mais tu es tombé amoureux d'elle » poursuivit-elle.

« Hermione, s'il te plait… » indiqua Draco en grinçant des dents « je dois sortir et retrouver Blaise. »

Hermione se calma. Oui, elle savait qu'il l'avait vraiment aimé, mais avec ce que Pansy lui avait dit sur elle, elle se demandait comment il avait réussi à l'aimer. _Nous discuterons de ça plus tard_.

« MERDE ! »

« Draco... »

« Où est-ce qu'elle est putain ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ma baguette magique ! »

« Oh. Elle est sur l'évier dans la salle de bains » expliqua-t-elle calmement.

« Hermione ! » il leva ses mains au ciel et la maudit intérieurement car elle ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt.

« Comment étais-je supposée savoir ce que tu cherchais ? » Hermione décida de ne pas élever la voix. Elle se dit qu'il était juste soumis à une forte pression parce qu'il était inquiété pour Blaise, comme elle, mais qu'il exprimait tout haut ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. De plus, elle avait assez crié il y a quelques minutes.

« Je… Bien » il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sur l'évier reposait sagement sa baguette magique, il retourna vers la chambre. Il embrassa Hermione sur le front et mit sa veste.

« Je vais chercher Blaise. Je reviens bientôt. »

« Draco, je suis sûr qu'il va très bien. Il est probablement en train de venir ici en ce moment » essaya-t-elle de le calmer.

« Tu ne peux pas être sûre. »

Hermione trouvait le comportement de Draco particulier cette nuit. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient changé de corps, habituellement c'était elle qui était stressée alors qu'il était calme et réservé. _Il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et Aleesa et il ne me l'a pas dit_, pensa-t-elle.

Ignorant ses pensées, elle suivit Draco qui était en train de descendre rapidement les escaliers. Quand il eût ouvert la porte ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, étonnés de trouver Blaise de l'autre côté. Draco et Hermione auraient probablement éclatés de rire devant l'ironie de la situation s'il avait s'agit d'un autre moment.

« Salut Blaise, entre » l'accueillit calmement Draco, agissant comme s'il n'avait pas été sur le point de retourner la terre entière pour le retrouver.

« Merci »

Ils marchèrent tous les trois en silence dans la salle à manger, et prirent chacun un siège autour de la table en bois.

« Alors... est tout ok ici ? » commença Blaise.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Oh ! Entre moi et Draco ? Oui, tout va bien. J'ai réfléchis à ce qui s'est passé et j'ai compris. Tu vois, tu es parti et tu m'avais dit que tu ne pensais pas que c'était normal, que 'Draco' n'aurait pas agit comme ça, que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Et quand j'ai réfléchi à ça, je me suis dit que cela ne pouvait pas être lui non plus. Alors quand il est revenu, il ne se rappelait plus que je l'avais giflé, alors j'ai cru qu'il avait reçu un sortilège contre sa mémoire. Mais quand il m'a montré son bras, j'ai su qu'elle avait juste employé quelque chose de moins puissant qui l'a juste fait perdre connaissance pendant un moment. C'était simple en fait » Hermione finit fièrement son discours regarda Draco. Il lui sourit et se tourna vers Blaise.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est vraiment produit ? »

« Tout ce qu'Hermione a dit. J'ai entendu votre conversation par la porte et j'ai su que ce n'était pas toi après que 'tu' lui ailles dit qu'Aleesa était le bon choix. Alors j'ai attendu que tu partes, je t'ai suivi, ou plutôt je devrais dire 'elle'. »

« Ne me dis pas que c'était Pansy. »

« Désolé mon gars mais c'était elle. Donc je l'ai suivie et j'ai réussi à la rejoindre alors qu'elle venait juste de se transformer. »

« Et puis ? »

Blaise regarda rapidement son bras puis de nouveau Draco. C'était un geste quasiment indétectable que ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient vu s'ils n'avaient pas eu les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Et puis je suis retourné chez moi prendre une douche » répondit-il simplement.

« Mais comment » commença Draco, suspicieux.

« Je sais, je sais, c'est dur pour vous de croire que j'ai pris cela aussi facilement. Mais, j'ai réfléchi à cela, et je pense que vous devriez être ensemble. Vous avez eu une si longue histoire, et beaucoup plus de souvenirs qu'Hermione et moi pourrions jamais avoir. Alors je te la laisse. »

Maintenant Draco était vraiment confus. Il était sur le point de demander à Blaise comment il voyait la situation, mais Blaise avait dérivé sur un tout autre sujet. Et il n'y avait personne ici pour écouter ses mensonges sur lui et Hermione... alors pourquoi faisait-il ça ? On aurait dit que Blaise savait ce que Draco allait lui demander, mais qu'il ne le permettait pas de poser sa question.

Draco qui était assis au bout de la table, regarda vers sa gauche pour essayer de trouver de l'aide auprès d'Hermione. Hermione n'avait pas bougé et fronçait les sourcils, et elle mordait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Il regarda alors de nouveau Blaise avec une expression étonnée sur le visage. C'était comme s'il essayait de montrer quelque chose, en faisant attention à ne pas porter trop l'attention sur lui. Il semblait qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose, mais qu'il espérait qu'Hermione trouve avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Juste à ce moment, l'ampoule au-dessus d'eux commença à clignoter, et s'éteignit toute seule. Draco était sur le point de se lever et de la remplacer, mais Blaise sauta en l'air rapidement avant lui. _Une occasion parfaite de le montrer_. Blaise étendit son bras gauche vers l'ampoule. Mais quand il fit cela, la manche de sa veste s'abaissa un peu, révélant son bracelet en or. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle le vit, la bouche grande ouverte de ce qu'elle avait vu. _Brillante_ pensa-t-il.

« Um… Draco ! Viens m'aider à trouver une autre ampoule s'il te plait. »

« Mais Hermione, nous sommes des sorciers. Nous pouvons… »

« Draco ! Ne discute pas. Tu sais bien que ma maison a des pleins de choses Moldues, et j'ai oublié où je les ai mises » Hermione ouvrit rapidement les yeux en grand en le regardant, et elle se dirigea vers les escaliers avec Draco à sa suite. Elle le tira dans sa chambre et lança des sortilèges d'insonorisation sur la pièce.

« Okay, peux-tu **s'il te plait** me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Draco, énervé.

« Draco, as-tu vu le bracelet ? »

« Quel bracelet ? »

« Celui sur son bras ! »

« Non. »

« Et bien le bracelet est la raison de son comportement bizarre de ce soir. Si j'ai raison, je crois que le bracelet a un charme de d'actio proferre. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela. »

« Il y a très peu de personnes qui sont au courant. Il y a seulement un livre là-dessus dans la réserve interdite de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. »

« Bien sûr » répondit Draco ironiquement.

L'ignorant, elle l'ignora, « L'actio proferre est un charme sérieux qui contrôle l'esprit et le corps. »

« **Contrôle** ? »

« Oui, un truc dans ce genre. La personne sous le charme peut faire ce qu'elle veut, mais la personne qui lui a jeté le sort peut voir tout ce qu'elle fait . Et si cette personne est puissante et déterminée à obtenir quelque chose ce n'est vraiment pas bon. »

« Tu sais comment l'enlever ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne peux pas le désactiver. Seule Aleesa peut faire cela. »

« C'est pas grave. Nous devons juste l'enlever de Blaise. »

« Ca peut ne pas marcher Draco. Je pense que nous devrions juste le laisser seul jusqu'à ce que je fasse un peu plus de recherche. »

« Hermione je te fais confiance. »

Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux pour avoir son approbation. Elle soupira « d'accord ».

Ils redescendirent tous les deux les escaliers et se rassirent avec Blaise.

« Alors, où est l'ampoule ? »

« Blaise donne-moi ton bras. »

Blaise tendit immédiatement son bras à travers la table en regardant Draco pour avoir une explication. Draco regarda seulement Hermione qui récitait une certaine contre-malédiction avec un incantation supplémentaire pour enlever le bracelet. Blaise se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione quand il entendit un déclic et sentit l'air frapper son poignet. Hermione écarta sa baguette magique et prit le bracelet. Draco et Blaise soupirèrent tous les deux de soulagement pendant que Blaise se frottait le poignet.

« Dieu merci c'est terminé » déclara Blaise soulagé.

« Oublie Dieu. Remercie plutôt Hermione ou tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe. »

« Ouais. Merci Hermione. »

« pas de problème » sourit-elle bravement.

« C'est bon Hermione. Je me débarrasserai de ça plus tard, je te le promets » elle sourit à Draco. Tournant son attention de nouveau vers Blaise « alors, comment as-tu réussi à te mettre dans ce merdier ? »

« Et bien, j'étais avec Pansy et Aleesa ce soir et elles m'ont fait une proposition. J'étais censé utiliser ce bracelet pour obtenir des informations sur vous deux... Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre mis à part que vous êtes tous les deux encore ensemble… »

« Elle a voulu l'information pour Lucius » le coupa Draco. Hermione tourna vivement sa tête dans la direction de Draco quand elle entendit ce nom.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait aider Lucius ? » demanda Blaise, stupéfait.

« Ils veulent tous les deux se débarrasser d'Hermione. Il sait qu'Hermione est revenu, et il a Aleesa pour l'aider. Et je pense qu'elle a choisi de travailler avec Pansy et toi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagnera ? »

« C'est Lucius. Il lui donnera ce qu'elle veut. »

« Elle ne voulait pas juste se marier avec toi pour l'argent ? » demanda Blaise sans réfléchir, mais il se reprit immédiatement quand il vit les deux visages en face de lui. « Ce… Je ne voulais dire ça comme ça… »

« Ouais, mais ce que tu penses » marmonna Draco.

« Mais que voudrait-il d'Hermione? Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez vous marier. »

« C'est tout comme. Hermione fait exactement ce qu'il lui a dit de ne pas faire. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Draco... Je ne pense pas que tu devrais continuer » le coupa Hermione. Les deux hommes avaient complètement oublié qu'elle était là, et que des larmes avaient commencé à couler de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé ma puce » Draco se leva et marcha vers Hermione pour l'embrasser doucement. Blaise qui commençait à s'ennuyer se racla la gorge. Les deux amoureux s'écartèrent et Draco attira une chaise vers lui, enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux face à Blaise.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange… »

« C'est bon Blaise. Ca va mieux. »

« D'accord. Bon, continue. »

« Bien, comme je disais, Lucius a dit à Hermione de rester loin de moi. Et elle l'a fait pendant un moment, mais je suis allé la retrouver. Nous avons été ensemble pendant deux années supplémentaires, et fiancés. »

Blaise garda la bouche grande ouverte. « Quoi ! Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! »

« Oui, pour sa sécurité. Je sais que tu ne nous trahirais jamais, mais c'était dangereux qu'une personne le sache. »

« Et il ne l'a jamais découvert ou demandé ? »

« Non. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peux pas le blesser. »

« Mais comment l'a-t-il su en premier ? » demanda Blaise, toujours incertain.

« Et bien cette question est encore sans réponse. »

Blaise le regarda, ses yeux indiquant « et… »

« C'est une longue histoire » dit Draco en s'excusant presque. Il ne pouvait pas faire revivre ça à Hermione, mais elle voulait que Blaise soit au courant.

« Alors peut-être que tu devrais commencer par le commencement » déclara tranquillement Hermione.

Draco la regarda dans les yeux, recherchant la moindre trace de réticence. Il n'avait pas envie non plus de revivre la plus mauvaise nuit de sa vie. Mais comme elle était d'accord pour qu'il raconte ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là et que Blaise avait l'air d'attendre il se lança. Draco ferma les yeux, embrassa le front d'Hermione, et commença...

« Et bien cela s'est produit en mai de notre 7ème année... »

Flashback

Tous les étudiants de Poudlard s'agitaient en cours car c'était fin mai, et que les vacances commençaient dans trois semaines. Les septièmes années étaient exceptionnellement occupées car ils révisaient à la dernière minute leurs BUSEs, ainsi que leurs futures inscriptions à l'université. Grâce au week-end, les étudiants avaient une coupure dans leur emploi du temps surchargé. Le Préfet et la Préfète en chef étaient dans leur pièce commune un samedi soir, alors que le reste des étudiants étaient à Pré au Lard.

« Draco, arrête ! » se plaignit Hermione qui était attaqué par Draco sur le divan. Il venait juste de finir de l'embrasser et mordillait maintenant son cou. « Je dois étudier ! »

« Tu as raison. Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, puis il la mordilla légèrement avant de s'écarter.

« Non ! Je rigolais ! » dit-elle, le retenant contre elle.

« Je sais » sourit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément une fois de plus.

Après quelques minutes de pelotage sur le divan, Hermione s'écarta un peu de lui pour respirer. Draco, légèrement déçu, décida de lui demander maintenant avant qu'il n'oublie.

« Hermione, tu veux aller quelque part ? »

« Comme... Pré au Lard ? »

« Non. Tout le monde est là-bas. »

« Alors tu veux qu'on aille quelque part où on serait seuls ? » demanda-t-elle, séductrice.

« Peut-être » il lui sourit en retour.

« On est seuls en ce moment. »

« Oui mais je veux t'emmener quelque part. »

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et demanda comme une petite fille « d'accord, où Draco ? »

« Chez moi » répondit-il simplement.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux « chez toi ? »

« Oui, chez moi. »

« Draco je ne suis pas sûre... Ton père… »

« Ne sera pas là. Il n'est jamais à la maison. »

« Bon... et ta mère ? »

« Elle n'est pas là non plus. Ca sera parfait. En plus, je veux te montrer ma chambre » sourit-il, jouant avec l'ouverture de la chemise d'Hermione.

« Draco, ce n'est probablement pas très futé que j'aille là-bas. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui pourrait se produire. Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand Harry et Ron reviendront ? S'ils me cherchent et que je ne suis pas ici… »

« Alors ils reviendront plus tard. Ils savent que tu es avec moi. »

« Exact » marmonna-t-elle.

« Hermione s'il te plait… Je ne te supplie pas, mais c'est vraiment important. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une surprise. »

« Quel genre de surprise ? »

« Grande. »

« Je vais l'aimer cette surprise ? »

« Tu l'aimeras. »

« D'accord. »

Draco sourit en la serrant dans ses bras, la berçant dans ses bras en transplanant au manoir Malfoy.

Apparaissant devant la porte, il reposa Hermione sur le sol, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant une si belle maison. Elle poussa les énormes portes en bois noir et se tenait maintenant sur un plancher de marbre. A sa gauche et à sa droite il y avait beaucoup de pièces, et droit devant elle il y avait un escalier énorme qui commençait sur le plancher et s'enroulait autour des étages.

« Je te fais visiter ? » Draco la sortie de sa transe en enroulant son bras autour d'elle.

« J'adorerai » sourit Hermione en glissant son bras sous le sien tandis qu'il la conduisait vers l'escalier...

Ils entrèrent dans beaucoup de salles, la bibliothèque étant sa favorite, bien que toutes ces pièces soient extraordinaires. Une fois fini, Draco la conduisit dans chambre verte et argent lui indiquant d'ouvrir les deux portes tandis qu'il allait prendre quelque chose dans son armoire. Hermione suivit son conseil et ouvrit les portes qui menaient à un balcon il avait une vue parfaite sur le paysage environnant. Elle s'écarta de la prise du vent, et regarda le ciel devenir de plus en plus foncé. Elle était sur le point de rentrer, quand elle sentit un corps fort se serrer contre elle doucement. Draco mit ses mains devant ses yeux, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir la surprise. Avant de la laisser s'échapper, il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner ici aujourd'hui ? C'est parce que je veux te promettre quelque chose. Hermione, je t'aime, et je ne te le dis pas assez souvent parce que je pense que tu le sais déjà. Mais je ne devrais pas. Parce que toi tu ne le fais pas. Tu me ontres chaque jour combien tu m'aimes, et tu me laisses faire la même chose. Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à n'importe qui autant qu'à toi, et c'est pourquoi tu as mon cœur en entier. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et bien qu'on ait seulement 17 ans, moi je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr au sujet de n'importe qui d'autre dans ma vie. Et je te remercie de me choisir pour être avec toi. »

« Draco.. » chuchota Hermione, sentant une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Draco aussi sentit une larme couler sur sa propre joue, et la laissa couler. Il la relâcha et elle se trouva face à une boite en lévitation. Elle regarda Draco avec beaucoup d'espoir mais aussi un peu timidement, alors qu'il lui souriait simplement en retour. Hermione ouvrit la boîte, et trouva à l'intérieur seulement une fine bague en argent. Elle n'était pas ornée de diamants, et ce n'était certainement pas une bague de mariage.

« Regarde à l'intérieur. »

Hermione enleva la bague de la boite et regarda à l'intérieur. Il était inscrit ces mots 'de tout mon coeur, je promets' Hermione sourit en lisant ces mots et regarda Draco pour avoir une explication.

« C'est un anneau de promesse. Maintenant, je sais que les Moldus ont quelque chose comme cette promesse de leur fille au père, ce qui est... un peu... étrange. »

Hermione éclata de rire en entendant son malentendu, mais ne le releva pas. « Umm... quelque chose comme ça. »

« Mais dans le monde magique, c'est différent. Ou tout du moins dans mon monde à moi. Tu vois, on n'a jamais parlé de mariage, mais je sais que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, je me suis promis à toi, nous ne devons pas nous marier tout de suite. »

Hermione pouvait sentir des larmes lui monter aux yeux de joie. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sauta au cou. Draco sourit puis il rajouta après coup :

« Oh, et quand nous nous marierons , je t'offrirais une autre bague. »

Hermione éclata de rire et glissa son doigt dans l'anneau. Après quelques heures passées à parler, à se faire des câlins, et également à voir un film (Hermione et lui avaient transplané dans un cinéma), Draco s'était endormi. Ce n'était pas le but, mais ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et il était fatigué.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas sommeil du tout, décida de jeter un autre coup d'oeil à la bibliothèque. Elle s'écarta de ses bras et sorti de sa chambre. Réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait, elle décida d'aller aux cuisines trouver un elfe de maison. Elle en trouva un rapidement, et obtins toutes les indications nécessaires pour aller à la bibliothèque. En marchant dans le hall, elle avait le sentiment constant que des yeux l'observaient. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, mais elle ne découvrit personne, et se dit qu'il s'agissait juste d'une impression due au lieu où elle était. Hermione commença à sentir qu'elle marchait depuis un long moment, et se dit qu'elle avait pris un mauvais chemin en cédant à la peur. Levant les yeux au ciel et se maudissant silencieusement, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, pour rentrer dans Lucius Malfoy.

Les yeux de Hermione se remplirent de crainte pendant qu'il la fixait. Il portait une robe foncée, et il avait au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Lucius la poussa dans son bureau, l'empêchant de crier en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui et la jeta sur le plancher.

Maintenant elle pleurait silencieusement en se maudissant d'être aussi curieuse tout le temps. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches pour prendre sa baguette magique, mais elle la trouva se balançant devant elle dans les doigts de Lucius.

« Hermione Granger » Lucius laissa traîner ces mots. Sa voix était basse, envoûtante.

Hermione se redressa sans rien dire, faisant tout simplement face.

« C'est bien de ne pas parler quand je ne te le commande pas Sang de Bourbe, parle seulement quand je te l'ordonne » il la regarda pour voir si elle irait à l'encontre de ses ordres mais elle ne dit rien.

« Alors, tu furetais dans ma maison, c'est ça ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et Lucius tapa du poing sur la table.

« Réponds-moi ! »

Hermione sursauta « non. »

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je suis venu ici avec… »

« Draco ? Ne me fais pas rire » déclara-t-il, moqueur « Draco n'inviterait pas quelqu'un comme toi ici à moins qu'il n'y soit forcé ou qu'il ait quelques besoins... »

« Non, il l'a fait parce qu'il le voulait » répondit-elle tranquillement.

« Est-ce que tu parles d'une manière condescendante de mon fils ? »

« Non, je ne… »

« Bien, espèce de sale Sang de Bourbe. »

Hermione tourna la tête pour ne pas la lui faire voir qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait peur, et c'était une faiblesse.

« Regarde moi ! »

Elle ne répondit pas et garda la tête obstinément tournée. Lucius, se déplaçant d'une manière féline, se rapprocha d'elle d'un bond et la gifla. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait tomber sous la violence de son coup. Il la pressa contre lui et elle put sentir contre elle sa virilité. Elle trembla en se demandant ce qui allait se passer, incapable de se défendre, réduite par la simple force mentale et physique de cet homme à l'état de loque gémissante. Lucius, par sa simple présence, l'écrasait. Il déchira rapidement son chemisier et arracha son soutien gorge, laissant sur sa peau délicate une trace d'ongles. Il prit ses deux seins dans ses mains et les rapprocha brutalement. Hermione trembla mais n'osa rien dire, elle n'osa même pas se débattre, vaincue d'avance. Il lui pinça méchamment son mamelon droit, laissant une trace en forme de demi-cercle à cause de son ongle. Sous la douleur, Hermione laissa échapper un cri.

Draco se releva d'un coup en entendant un cri. Il regarda vers sa droite et ouvrit grand ses yeux d'horreur. Il sortit en courant de la salle...

Hermione pétrifiée, croisa le regard de Lucius. Il était effrayant, mais elle éprouvait tout de même un sentiment d'attraction pour lui, il était beau, d'une manière différente de Draco, beaucoup plus froid, beaucoup plus pervers, mais la froideur et la perversité étaient attirantes, même si Hermione était à mille lieux d'analyser ce qu'elle éprouvait.

« Très bien, maintenant, je sais que tu as une relation avec mon fils, mais je t'avertis qu'elle se finit cet instant même. »

« Non… » chuchota-t-elle.

Lucius lui gifla les seins, arrachant à Hermione un gémissement de douleur. Il souleva sa jupe et lui enleva sa culotte, puis il glissa d'un coup deux doigts en elle, la faisant gémir, de plaisir et d'humiliation en même temps.

Draco qui dévalait maintenant l'escalier était arrivé en bas du hall et l'entendit.

« Je n'ai pas fini. Sang de Bourbe, c'est finit maintenant. Je ne peux pas, en aucun cas je ne laisserai mon fils, futur héritier et futur homme de main droite à notre seigneur, avoir une relation avec toi. Si tu... l'aimes » il cracha ce mot comme s'il avait du mal à la dire, alors qu'il continuait à faire des va et vient avec ses doigts dans Hermione « …alors tu dois rester loin de lui. Puisque je ne peux pas risquer la vie de mon fils, je le punirai pour ses actions en te punissant d'abord. Je tuerai tes parents, ta famille, et je pense que ce serait la raison parfaite pour tuer aussi Potter. Et ne pense que je ne sais pas où tes moldus répugnants vivent. »

« Vous êtes répugnant » réussit-elle à haleter. Pour se venger, Lucius lui prit la main et la força à la glisser dans son boxer. Elle aurait très bien pu lui faire mal, mais le regard dangereux qu'il lui jetait lui fit très clairement comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle essaie.

« Touche-moi » chuchota-t-il, ses mots correspondaient plus à un ordre qu'à une demande.

Il lâcha la main d'Hermione et enleva lui-même sa robe et son boxer. Hermione, rougissante, contemplait son membre et le caressait, de bas en haut, de haut en bas puis de nouveau de bas en haut. Lucius haleta, lui prit la tête entre ses mains et la força à s'agenouiller. Hermione comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait qu'elle lui fasse. Elle tourna la tête mais il frotta son sexe contre sa joue.

« Suce moi ou je te tue… Ca ne prendra que deux mots… »

Il appuya plus franchement sur sa tête, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Hermione ouvrit la bouche et passa un timide coup de langue sur la verge dressée. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, même pas à Draco. Il lui intima l'ordre de continuer. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et le prit entièrement, passant sa langue sur le gland, puis elle suça, elle aspira. De sa main Lucius lui donnait la cadence, lui disant d'accélérer, et de ne surtout pas ralentir. Elle sentit qu'il allait venir et voulut se retirer, mais il lui retint la tête avec ses deux mains pour la forcer à avaler. Il jouit dans sa bouche et la fit se relever, continuant sa conversation comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

« Mais je ne vais pas te tuer... Pas encore. Je vais t'utiliser afin que Draco sache qu'il n'aurait jamais du te toucher. Et je te jure, que si tu es assez courageuse, ou assez stupide pour me défier, je tuerai Draco aussi. »

Lucius se rhabilla et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et vit l'anneau sur sa main gauche.

« Je te jure que... si c'est ce que je pense… »

Il s'avança violemment vers Hermione et lui prit la bague, lu l'inscription, et la jeta devant Hermione.

« De tout mon cœur, je promets, est-ce que c'est Draco qui t'a donné ça ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Réponds-moi Sang de Bourbe ! »

Aucune réponse.

« Doloris ! »

Draco qui se rapprochait, comprit que les cris venaient du bureau de Lucius. Il s'arrêta et sentit son cœur battre rapidement.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Lucius commença à parler lentement, disant ces mots avec autant de venin et de dégoût qu'il pouvait.

« Sang de Bourbe, tu ne mérites pas cet anneau. Pour être dans cette famille, je dois t'accepter... et ce jour ne viendra jamais. Mais, si jamais je te revois avec mon fils… ce jour-là sera ton dernier » Lucius entendit qu'on frappait à la porte et l'ouvrit, observant son fils dont le visage exprimait de l'horreur, de la tristesse, ainsi que de la fureur...

« Tu… »

« Fais attention à toi, Draco. »

Sur ce, Lucius partit.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était guérie, au moins physiquement. Draco lui avait administré beaucoup de sortilèges médicaux, et il l'avait même prendre un certain médicament Moldu appelé 'Advil'. Elle l'avait persuadé que cela la ferait aller mieux. Ils se reposèrent en silence pour le reste de la nuit, tous les deux marqués par cette expérience. Hermione avait réfléchi à ce que Lucius lui avait dit, mais elle décida de passer outre. Cela lui coûta toute sa force pour se convaincre que cela marcherait. Elle savait qu'elle risquait les vies de sa famille et de ses amis, mais elle se dit que s'ils restaient discrets, personne ne le saurait. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle mourrait pour lui.

Draco était aussi embarrassé, il lui était difficile de la regarder. Il savait qu'elle ne le blâmait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir pour l'avoir amené ici... pour s'être endormi... et pour n'être pas arrivé plus tôt. Il était tellement omnubilé à l'idée à lui donner cet anneau qu'il était devenu naïf. Son père n'aurait pas dû être à la maison. Il voulait rester avec elle plus que tout, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre de nouveau à cause de lui.

« Hermione, nous devons rentrer » dit-il tranquillement « peux-tu transplaner ? »

« Je… Je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, je peux marcher et tout, mais je suis vraiment fatigué et je ne me sens pas pour transplaner » répondit-elle sans le regarder.

« C'est pas grave, nous pouvons utiliser un porte-au-loin. Il nous ramènera. »

Ils sortirent dans le jardin, il avait commencé à pleuvoir fortement. Draco la tenait étroitement contre lui tout en marchant. Il prit sa main et toucha le porte-au-loin, et ils apparurent dans le parc de Poudlard. Il pleuvait toujours, aussi Hermione voulut rentrer rapidement dans le château. Tenant la main de Draco, elle se tourna pour marcher vers le château mais elle fut tirée par Draco. Il lui fit face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? »

« Hermione... Je... ce qui c'est passé ce soir est de ma faute. »

« Draco, je vais bien. »

« Oui, mais moi pas. »

« Qoui ? »

Il soupira tristement, et continua lentement « Hermione, si tu étais morte ce soir, j'aurais... je ne sais pas. Probablement tué mon père, puis je me serais tué. Le problème c'est que... je ne peux pas vivre avec toi blessé et je me sens coupable. »

« Mais Draco… »

« Non, laisse moi finir... Même si je t'aime... Je pense que ce serait mieux pour nous que l'on s'arrête là. »

Hermione sentit ses joues brûler, tout le sang se précipitait à son visage. « Attends… Quoi ? » sa voix tremblait.

« Hermione, tu es presque morte ce soir, à cause de moi… »

« Non, c'était ton père... »

« C'était moi ! J'ai été si stupide. »

« Draco… Ne fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas dire ça » elle pleurait maintenant.

Draco ne pouvait même plus la regarder. De toute la douleur qu'elle avait supporté ce soir, celle-ci était la plus nuisible. Sa joue était cuisante maintenant, elle l'avait giflé.

« Par l'enfer comment peux-tu me faire ça à moi ? À nous ! Tu vas me quitter parce que tu m'aimes ? Draco, il a menacé ma vie, la vie de mes amis, et je veux bien toujours rester avec toi ! Personne n'a besoin de le savoir ! »

« Hermione ! Allons-y. Il fait froid. Nous parlerons de ceci demain… »

« Non ! Draco tu m'as donné cet anneau

« Hermione... »

« Non Draco! Tu ne m'as pas donné cet anneau ce soir ? Est-ce que cela ne signifie rien pour toi ? »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« COMMENT PEUX-TU FAIRE CA ? »

Tout redevint calme, excepté le bruit de la pluie s'abattant sur les arbres.

Hermione ferma ses yeux et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, laissant à peine ses lèvres le toucher. Elle a alors ouvert la main gauche de Draco, a placé l'anneau dans sa paume, referma les doigts de Draco dessus. Elle se pencha et embrassa ses doigts, pleurant en silence. Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, et bien que la pluie ruisselle sur le visage de Draco, elle pouvait voir une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle se retourna et marcha lentement vers le château. Draco resta là à la regarder partir, puis il s'assit par terre, laissant la pluie tomber sur lui.

Fin du flashback

« … Voilà, tu connais tout le reste. »

Blaise regarda Draco et Hermione. Tous les deux étaient plus triste que quand ils avaient commencé à raconter. Il soupira profondément pendant qu'il prenait en compte tout ce qu'ils lui avaient raconté, se balança en arrière sur sa chaise, croisa ses bras et dit :

« Wow. »

RAR :

Les RAR sont maintenant interdits sur FF… Donc pas de réponses, mais soyez sûr que je lis vos reviews avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'attention. Désolée d'avoir été si longue.


	10. Les secrets révélés

Erreurs

**Auteur :** strawberrylemonade520

**Titre original :** Mistakes

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings, que je maudis et que je maudirais toujours pour avoir tué Sirius Black…

Je sais que cela fait très longtemps… Il faut avouer que je n'avais plus tellement envie de continuer cette fic… Bon, après c'est moi qui l'ai commencé donc je dois finir…

Spéciale dédicace à **Beewin **parce que c'est elle qui m'a un peu remué les puces pour que je m'y remette.

Chapitre 10 : Les secrets révélés 

« Ouais » indiqua Draco d'un souffle. Il déplaça sa chaise plus près de celle d'Hermione et posa son menton sur sa tête pendant qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

Blaise les regardait tous les deux et ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne pouvrait pas entièrement croire tout ce que Draco avait dit. En fait il le **croyait** mais il ne **voulait** tellement pas que cela soit arrivé qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas le coire. C'était horrible et il regrettait presque de leur avoir demandé de lui dire... presque.

« Attends ? C'est tout ? » demanda Blaise, mécontent.

« Que veux tu dire par 'c'est tout' ? Je t'ai juste dit mon secret le plus important et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est 'c'est tout' ? » répondit Draco offensé que son meilleur ami essayes toujours de tirer plus d'information.

« Je ne voulais pas dire **ça**. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas mettre ça de côté et dire ' oh, Blaise, et nous sommes fiancés'. »

« Et bien il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose à dire. »

« Mais il y **a** quelque chose. »

« Oui, il y a quelque chose mais c'est… »

« Je vais lui dire » l'interrompit Hermione. Draco leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, posant ses poings sous son menton et ses coudes sur la table.

« Après cette nuit, ni Draco ni moi n'en avons parlé durant le reste de l'année. C'était dur, je veux dire par là que nous étions toujours ensembles, mais nous nous évitions. C'était presque comme si nous avions cassé et sortions chacun de notre côté. J'étais toujours dans le dortoir de Ginny et toutes les fois où je n'y étais pas, j'étudiais pour les examens."

« Ouais je me rappelle cela. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te parler parce que je ne pouvais jamais te trouver » comprit Blaise.

Hermione eut un petit sourire d'excuse et continua. « Ainsi après que nous ayons reçu notre diplôme, nous nous sommes perdus de vue. J'ai commencé à travailler pour le Ministère essayant de mettre en place un Doctorat pendant un moment, mais tu peux voir que j'ai laissé tombé. »

Blaise sourit, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de doctorat.

« Mais le Ministère ne voulait pas entendre parler d'un Doctorat alors je suis allée travailler dans un haut département du Ministère. »

En voyant le sourcil levé de Blaise, elle ajouta « C'est compliqué. Il s'agit de trouver des avancées médicales en utilisant des potions rares et des sorts. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais toujours avec Harry et Ron durant tout ce temps. En fait... pas tellement avec Harry parce qu'il voyageait énormément avec son équipe de Quiddich. Toujours est-il que le temps passait et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, deux ans s'étaient écoulés. »

« Tu as eu des relations ? » demanda Blaise.

« A peine. »

« Et toi ? » demanda Blaise en regardant Draco, sachant déjà la réponse.

« Oui » indiqua Draco comme si c'était évident, mais après avoir vu le visage gêné d'Hermione il ajouta rapidement « mais aucune de ses relations n'a duré longtemps. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, et je pourrais même difficilement appeler ça une liaison. »

Blaise regarda Hermione pour qu'elle continue.

« Deux ans plus tard j'étais à Paris pour je ne sais plus quelle raison... je pense que j'étais en voyage d'affaires pour trouver des ingrédients spécifiques pour une potion ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« C'était probablement à l'usine d'Aleesa. Si ce n'est pas de l'ironie alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est » pouffa Blaise.

« Et Draco était là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? » demanda Blaise à Draco.

« Je ne me rappelle plus » répondit-il. Blaise savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cela, il soulèverait ce gravier plus tard pour voir la baleine en dessous.

« Et puis un jour, là-bas, nous nous sommes littéralement rentrés dedans dans un café… »

« Et elle veut bien dire littéralement. J'attendais dans la queue pour passer commande et je ne regardais pas vraiment autour de moi. Mais quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai vu qu'elle était devant moi. Juste quand j'étais sur le point de lui taper sur l'épaule, elle s'est retournée avec son café et s'est cognée dans moi, le renversant partout. »

« Je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé qui il était parce que j'essuyais frénétiquement sa chemise avec un million de serviettes. Et puis il a juste dit mon nom. J'ai relevé la tête... et c'était lui. »

« C'était tellement moi qu'elle... n'a plus bougé. »

« Toi aussi ! »

« Donc après cette rencontre on ne peut plus maladroite, nous avons décidé de nous asseoir réellement pour prendre une boisson... ou tout du moins ce qu'elle n'avait pas balancé par terre. »

« Ferme-la ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Alors nous nous sommes entendu sur le fait que notre relation devait rester secrète » sourit Draco.

« Attends attends. Tout ça s'est passé le même jour ? » le coupa Blaise.

« Non... ceci s'est produit environ quatre ou cinq repas plus tard » répondit-elle.

« Avec lui ? » demanda Blaise, en proie aux doutes.

« Oui… »

« Mais tout ce qui s'était passé avant que… »

« … n'a aucune importance » par cette fin de phrase Draco avertissait Blaise de ne pas continuer à poser de questions, il suivi le conseil et se tut. « Cependant, il fut difficile de la récupérer. Je ne méritait pas vraiment son pardon, mais néanmoins elle l'a fait et on a décidé de se remettre ensemble. Et... les choses sont revenues à la normale entre nous. »

« Nos rapports étaient redevenus à la normale, mais nous ne voulions et ne pouvions en parler à tout le monde. »

« A jamais ? » demanda Blaise.

« Non, pas à jamais, juste jusqu'à ce qu'on estime qu'il n'y ait aucun risque » répondit Hermione.

« Par Merlin je n'arrive pas à croire que cela a duré deux ans. »

« Trois. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'en compte trois. Nous avons été ensembles pendant deux, et puis on s'est fiancé pour une. »

« Quel était votre bague de fiançailles ? Quelqu'un aurait sûrement noté un diamant énorme. »

« Oui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était l'anneau de promesse » indiqua Hermione en regardant vers le bas, essayant de cacher un petit sourire.

« Ahh. Je comprends. »

« Malheureusement il y a un an, j'ai rencontré Aleesa et on m'a annoncé qu'on devait être ensembles » annonça Draco.

Draco, légèrement honteux, ne regardait plus Hermione et Blaise nota qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise non plus.

« Hum, les gars je vais me coucher. »

« Bonne nuit » sourit Blaise.

Draco donna à Hermione un baiser rapide et elle monta alors les escaliers. Une fois que Draco l'entendit fermer la porte il continua.

« Désolé » Blaise présenta ses excuses.

« Ca va. Tu as le droit de savoir, et tu devais être mis au courant tôt ou tard. »

« Ca c'est toi qui le dit. C'est hallucinant ce qui s'est passé... Et elle ne l'a jamais dit à personne ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Elle l'a peut-être dit à Potter mais son attitude envers moi n'a pas changé alors je ne pense pas. »

« Elle doit vraiment t'aimer. »

« Oui. »

« Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : comment as-tu pu aimer Aleesa ? Je veux dire que je sais mieux que quiconque qu'il n'était pas possible d'annuler ce mariage, quel que soit le moyen, excepté peut-être la mort. Mais tu l'aimais. »

Draco ne répondit rien. Il le regarda juste d'un air fâché et... honteux.

« J'ai raison ? »

« Oui ! » lâcha Draco. « Mais j'apprécierais vraiment que tu arrêtes de me rappeler constamment cela. J'ai l'impression d'être **répugnant**. Ce que j'ai fait est pire que trahir Hermione, et elle le sait aussi. »

« Elle le sait ? »

« Oui. Elle sait également que j'ai rencontré Aleesa alors que nous étions ensemble » s'exclama-t-il, embarrassé.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm. Quand on s'est rencontré dans ce café, je sortais d'une réunion avec **elle**. Mon père l'avait arrangé… et bien, pas formellement mais on va dire que tout était prévu. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as voulu maintenir cette relation secrète ? »

« De qui pensais-tu que je voulais protéger Hermione ? De ma mère ? »

« J'adore comment on a l'impression que Lucius et Aleesa veulent la mort de tout le monde » plaisanta Blaise.

« Pas de tout le monde, juste de nous. »

« Tu te fais baiser. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu te fais baiser. »

« Zabini tu vas devoir être plus précis. Il y a tellement de moments où je me fais baiser dans ma vie actuelle qu'il va falloir que tu précises un peu ta pensée. »

Blaise éclata de rire. « En effet… Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu es avec Hermione n'est-ce pas ? »

« Naturellement. »

« Et elle veut être avec toi elle-aussi, mais elle ne le dit à personne de sa famille ou de ses amis. »

« Je n'en suis plus sûr. La décision n'appartient qu'à elle. »

« Toujours est-il que ça doit la faire suer de ne pouvoir le dire à personne. Et tu es toujours fiancé, et bientôt marié, à la mauvaise personne. Et si tu ne te maries pas avec elle, elle le dira à ton père et on sait ce dont il est capable. »

« Naturellement. »

« Donc on a de plus en plus d'emmerdes. »

« Mmm, oui. Sans oublier que j'ai dit à Aleesa que l'on n'allait plus se marier... et elle l'a mal pris. »

« D'accord, donc maintenant on peut être sûr que Lucius sera averti dans les prochaines... hum... disons les prochaines 24 heures. »

« Probablement. »

« Et on ne peut rien faire ce soir. »

« Exactement. Il n'y a rien à faire. »

« Tout ce qu'on a réussi à faire c'est ouvrir la boite de Pandore... et c'est vraiment le bon mot. »

« Exactement. »

Ils arrêtèrent de parler et s'assirent en silence à la table. En réfléchissant à tout ce qui c'était passé, ils avaient eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un film à la télévision ou à une fiction, mais c'était la réalité, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient ce qui allait se passer.

« Ecoute mon gars, je suis crevé. Je vais rentrer à la maison et je serais de retour demain. »

« D'accord. »

Blaise dehors levé et mené de Draco. Après qu'il soit parti, Draco a fermé la porte à clef et a pris les escaliers deux à la fois, marchant dans la chambre à coucher. Il a dépouillé vers le bas à ses boxeurs, a obtenu dans le lit et est tombé dans un sommeil agité.

Dix minutes après le départ de Draco, Pansy se redressa de derrière la porte. Elle avait transplané dans le porche arrière d'Hermione pour voir comment Blaise s'en sortait, et elle avait attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Hermione prendre congé. Elle était juste sur le point d'entrer quand elle a vit par la fenêtre le bracelet reposant sur la table.

_Par Merlin, comment a-t-il pu l'enlever... la sang de bourbe…_ pensa-t-elle dans sa tête. Il fallait absolument qu'elle récupère le bracelet. Pansy couina presque de bonheur quand quelques minutes plus tard elle vit Draco et Blaise partir sans le prendre. Elle transplana à l'intérieur, saisit le bracelet sur la table, et transplana de nouveau chez Aleesa.

Quand elle eut transplané au bureau d'Aleesa, la réceptionniste hyperactive lui dit qu'Aleesa venait juste de partir. En soupirant Pansy demanda une enveloppe, un stylo, et du papier, et elle plaça le bracelet dans l'enveloppe avec une note. Elle la scella, demandant à la réceptionniste de la donner à Aleesa aussitôt qu'elle la verrait.

Hermione se réveilla le matin suivant et roula dans le lit pour trouver un Draco en train de dormir. En essayant de ne pas le réveiller, elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. Alors qu'elle allait sortir du lit, il lui saisit le bras et la ramena dans ses bras. Hermione lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras.

« C'était une tentative pathétique pour un baiser. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Draco. Et c'était discret parce que je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« C'était une jolie tentative mauvaise de ne pas me réveiller. »

« Quoi ? » elle éclata de rire.

« Tu ne voulais pas me réveiller donc tu m'as à peine embrassé... Seulement tu aurais dû savoir que cela me réveillerait parce que je voudrais plus. »

« Pas si tu étais endormi. »

« D'accord... Tu m'as réveillé. »

« Okay Monsieur Joli-Cul... Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères pour la prochaine fois ? »

« Hmm... Et bien je ne peux pas vraiment l'**expliquer**. Ca ne te dérange pas si je te montre ? » demanda-t-il avec une fausse courtoisie en souriant.

« Si tu es obligé » soupira-t-elle avec espièglerie.

Draco se rapprocha d'elle afin de parler dans son cou. « Et bien tu devrais faire quelque chose (il l'embrassa légèrement derrière l'oreille) comme (il lécha une partie de sa nuque) ceci (et il la mordilla).

Hermione frémit puis elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement « Je vais prendre une douche. »

« Hermione, à propos de la nuit dernière, je suis tellement… » commença Draco alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain.

« Draco. »

« Oui ? »

« Ne gâche pas ceci avec des excuses » elle sourit et entra dans la salle de bain.

Une heure plus tard, ils s'étaient tous les deux douchés et mangeaient le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Draco regardait le nouveau catalogue de balais tandis qu'Hermione versait trois tasses de café, sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas seul pour le petit déjeuner pour longtemps.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? » demanda Draco en relevant la tête de son magazine.

« Je vais au bureau quelques heures, et après je sors pour déjeuner avec Ginny. »

« Qui ? »

« Ginny... Ginny Weasley... »

« Heu…»

« La fille aux cheveux roux, la sœur de Ron... »

« Ah, oui ! Elle… »

« Oui et bien **elle** m'emmène faire du shopping aujourd'hui. »

« Hm. Hé, comment ça va avec Wealey et Potter ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne leur ai pas parlé à eux non plus depuis quelques semaines. Je devrais leur envoyer un hibou » se dit Hermione à elle-même « et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? »

« Je dois faire quelque chose avec Blaise aujourd'hui. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Nous allons faire un saut au Manoir. »

« Oh… Amusez-vous bien. »

« Le mot amusement est probablement la plus grande sous-estimation de l'année. »

Hermione soupira « Oui amusement et cet endroit ne devraient pas jamais être employés dans la même phrase. »

Des coups frappés à la porte leur indiquèrent que Blaise était là.

« La porte est ouverte ! » cria Draco tandis que Blaise entrait.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« Bonjour Blaise » répondit Hermione tout en poussant la tasse de café vers un siège vide.

Il s'assit et répondit « merci » _et ce sera ma… cinquième tasse de café en une matinée…_

« Je vois que tu as l'air curieusement heureux ce matin. Une raison particulière ? » demanda Draco.

« Non, aucune raison ! » Blaise sourit. Draco rétrécit ses yeux et continua de lire « mais c'est sûr qu'il fait beau dehors. »

Hermione approuva silencieusement convenu et se leva de la table pour éteindre la lumière et ouvrir les fenêtres. Quand elle appuya sur le bouton, elle nota qu'il n'y avait aucune différence. Elle effleura rapidement le bouton plusieurs fois, et réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas d'ampoule.

« Draco peux-tu monter me chercher une ampoule s'il te plait ? »

« Mais Hermione, c'est le matin. Il y a de la lumière dehors. »

« Je sais Draco c'est pourquoi je… » elle fit une pause. Ca avait un air de déjà-vu « Draco, tu t'es débarrassé de ce bracelet comme je te l'ai demandé ? »

_Merde_ « Mmm, oui » mentit-il, trouvant soudainement le magazine extrêmement intéressant.

« Tu l'as fait ? »

« Je suis désolé Amour, tu disais quoi ? » demanda Draco en relevant la tête de son magazine feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

« Tu t'en es débarrassé ? »

« Débarrassé de quoi ? »

« Draco ! »

Il soupira « Non... j'ai complètement oublié. »

« Alors où est-il ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien il n'est pas ici » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Draco et Blaise se regardèrent l'un l'autre, les yeux grands ouverts. « Merde ! » hurlèrent-ils simultanément.

Draco couru vers Hermione, l'embrassa, puis lui et Blaise sortirent.

« Mademoiselle Harris ? » demanda la réceptionniste en arrêtant Aleesa sur son chemin vers son bureau.

« Oui. »

« Une femme a laissé ça pour vous la nuit dernière. »

Aleesa posa son sac sur le plancher et prit l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit, regarda vers le bas, et sourit « merci. »

Ouvrant sa porte et déposant ses affaires, Aleesa s'assit à son bureau et lu la note :

_Aleesa, _

_Je suis arrivée à la maison de Granger la nuit dernière. Les trois parlaient. Ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup vu que je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient mais tu vas le savoir de toute façon. Blaise a fait un bon travail, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé. Il n'a rien dit au sujet du plan, et il "leur a probablement pardonné". Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi le bracelet n'était plus sur lui. Je ne sais également pas exactement combien de temps il l'a porté parce que j'ai seulement vu les 10 dernières minutes de la conversation et je te l'ai tout de suite rapporté. Je te verrais vers midi._

Pansy 

Aleesa lança un sortilège de silence dans son bureau puis elle activa le bracelet et commença à observer.

Draco et Blaise arrivèrent au Manoir Malfoy quelques minutes plus tard et entrèrent presque en courant dans la maison pour trouver Lucius. Depuis "cette nuit" il y a sept ans, Draco avait à peine parlé à son père, mis à part quand c'était absolument nécessaire ; et ce n'était pas très souvent. Cependant, puisque ces nouveaux engagements et son mariage avec une famille que Lucius considérait pratiquement comme la sienne ( des sang-purs sûrement Mangemorts), il avait joué un rôle devant leur entourage, agissant comme un vrai père. Il n'avait pas entièrement changé, mais il était plus accueillant et amical. Naturellement ce n'était plus le cas quand il était en petit comité, mais pourquoi avait-il changé devant les autres ? Personne ne le savait vraiment.

Mais maintenant, c'était absolument nécessaire à Draco de parler à son père. Draco et Blaise savaient qu'ils jouaient leurs dernières cartes... ils savaient qu'Aleesa était derrière tout ça et qu'elle informait Lucius. Le bracelet aurait été pour qui autrement ?

Courant dans une des ailes la plus sinistre, Draco trouva son père qui sortait d'une salle et qui fermait la porte à clef derrière lui.

Lucius se retourna et vit que son fils et son filleul qui couraient vers lui. Il sourit et les regarda tous les deux pendant une seconde, puis leur fit bon accueil. « Mon fils, bonjour, Blaise, quelle surprise. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je dois parler avec toi » répondit Draco, impassible.

« Mais bien sûr, entrez » Lucius les emmena dans le hall dans la dernière salle. Blaise s'aperçut que Draco était resté derrière lui. Quand il le regarda, il vit toute la fureur accumulée dans les yeux de Draco. Se demandant pourquoi, puis il eut une lueur... _Lucius nous emmène à son bureau... où il l'a violée. Ce salop le fait exprès._

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent dans les deux chaises devant son bureau tandis que Lucius s'asseyait derrière.

« Maintenant Draco, si ceci a n'importe quoi àfaire avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, alors je n'ai rien dire. »

Blaise regarda Draco attendant sa réponse. Il nota que la fureur dans les yeux de Draco avait été remplacée par de la confusion. Ne sachant pas à ce que réfléchissait Draco, il décida d'écouter. Il observa comment Draco relevait la tête et celui-ci répondit « Oh, non… ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. Je suis venu pour te demander si tu as parlé à la famille d'Aleesa ou pas au sujet des nouveaux détails du mariage. »

« Non. Je vais m'en occuper cette semaine. »

« Mmm, d'accord » répondit Draco en se levant de son siège.

« C'est tout ? » tiqua Lucius.

« Mmm, oui. »

« Tu es venu jusqu'ici de cette manière pour me demander ça ? »

« J'étais curieux. »

« Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou. »

« Certains sont interceptés. »

« Draco, personne n'est assez stupide pour arrêter **mes** hiboux. »

« C'est vrai. Bon... ça nous aurait fait plaisir de rester mais on a du travail maintenant. »

Lucius ne fit rien mais inclina la tête. Blaise s'excusa tandis que lui et Draco transplanaient à sa maison.

« Par Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? Est-ce que tu es… je ne sais pas moi, effrayé par lui ou par quelque chose ? Pense à Hermione mon gars ! Nous sommes allés là-bas dire la vérité et tu n'as rien dit. En fait, tu as dit quelque chose, mais voilà ce que tu as dit. Tu encourages le mariage Drac… »

« Putain Blaise, tu vas te la fermer ? Il ne sait pas » indiqua Draco, gêné, en s'affalant sur le canapé.

« Quoi ? »

« Pas encore… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Il m'a demandé si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Hermione. Si Aleesa lui avait dit... s'il savait déjà tout, il ne m'aurait pas demandé ça... il l'aurait déjà tué. »

« Peut-être que c'était une sorte d'avertissement ou de quelque chose comme ça. »

« Lucius ne donne pas des avertissements. Et si tu es assez chanceux pour en avoir un, ça se produit seulement une fois. »

« Et elle a déjà épuisé son avertissement » se dit pour lui-même Blaise.

« Tais toi. »

« Et nous ne savons même pas si Aleesa a le bracelet. Si c'était tout simplement le stupide chat d'Hermione qui l'avait pris ? Alors nous sommes en train de perdre notre temps là-dessus tandis que nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé une solution pour le mariage... Draco, tu pourrais m'écouter quand même ! » exigea Blaise, remarquant le regard fixe de Draco « Draco ! »

« Nous allons à Paris. »

C'était maintenant midi et Pansy remontait vers le bureau d'Aleesa pour le déjeuner en lui apportant un sandwich de la cafétéria. Elle entra et vit Aleesa qui avait caché sa tête dans ses bras posés sur le bureau. Elle respirait fortement tout en tapant son pied, ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était stressée.

« Coucou Leesa. Voici un sandwich au poulet avec des frites. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas que j'en ai mangé la moitié » plaisanta Pansy en plaçant la nourriture sur le bureau tandis qu'elle ne recevait pas de réponse.

« Alors, et ce bracelet ? Est-ce que ça a marché ? »

Aucune réponse...

« Aleesa ? »

« Oh, ça a très bien fonctionné » lâcha Aleesa sa voix rauque car elle avait répondu les dents serrées.

« A ce point là ? Bon... au moins maintenant nous avons plus d'information. J'avais probablement raison n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »


End file.
